Lo que trajo el viento xD
by Kitty kitsune-chan
Summary: Sally viene nueva a vivir a Tokyo, que pasaría si conociera al grupo del Reikai Tantei? Les ayudará o será un dolor de muelas para ellos. Si lo quereis saber, pasad y leed n.n
1. Chapter 1

(by: Kitty kitsune-chan)

_Agradezco a mi amiga Sonya-chan17 que me ha animado a hacer un fic n.n. Es el primero que hago así que no seáis muy crueles si os parece un tanto cursi en algunas partes T-T._

Pareja: Jin x OCC

Tipo: Romance

Aviso: Puede que más de un personaje tenga la personalidad cambiada.

Introducción

- De veras tenemos que irnos ó.ò? – Preguntó una chica peliverde.

- Si cariño, tenemos que acompañar a tu padre a Tokio. Recuerda que ahora trabaja allí – Le respondió su madre – Ve a hacer las maletas Sally, que dentro de poco llegará el taxi y tú aun no has preparado casi nada.

- Bien v.v – Dijo cabizbaja marchándose a su habitación.

Subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies. No quería irse a vivir a un lugar en el que no conocía a nadie. Pero que remedio, no podía quedarse sola, ella todavía no era independiente.

- Que ganas tengo de irme a vivir sola, y tú te vendrás a vivir conmigo verdad Luky – Dijo Sally acariciando a su cachorro de cocker.

- GUAU, GUAU!

---------------------------------------------------

_DOS MESES DESPUÉS DE LA MUDANZA…_

- Mama, que ya me voy!

- Que te vaya bien Sally.

- Ya verás como cuando conozcas más el lugar te gustará. A las chicas de 18 años como tú les gusta, o eso he oído decir. – Le dijo su padre.

- _Si claro_ – Pensó Sally mientras corría para no llegar tarde a su nuevo instituto.

Capítulo 1

Por un pasillo del instituto privado Meiô caminaba cierto pelirrojo, que en ese momento, estaba siendo acosado (otra vez) por sus compañeras de clase.

- Chicas ahora no. Que tengo que ir a clase! – Dijo intentando entrar al aula.

- Pero no nos has respondido… Vendrás con nosotras el domingo? – Preguntaron todas a coro.

- Por favor señoritas, no molesten a Minamino – El profesor había llegado – Entren a clase.

Kurama entró y se sentó en el lugar que cada curso ocupaba. Suspiró, siempre era la misma rutina.

- Uf… A veces me gustaría volver al Makai, y correr libre, sin tener que preocuparme de nada. Ay! Puede que Hiei tenga razón.

- Bien, antes de empezar la clase les voy a presentar a una alumna nueva – Al hablar el profesor, todos guardaron silencio (N/A: Joder, que bien enseñados están! O.o) - Su nombre es Sally Sasaky. Háblanos un poco de ti.

- Bueno, me llamo Sally Sasaky, y llegué hace dos meses a Japón. Antes vivía en China, pero por el trabajo de mi padre, tuvimos que venir a vivir a Tokio – Dijo con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

- Bueno, vaya a sentarse.

- A donde profesor? Están todos los asientos ocupados.

- Queda uno al lado de Minamino – Dijo señalándole a Kurama.

Mientras se acercaba a donde se le había asignado, iba atrayendo las miradas de los chicos, que la observaban con mirada libidinosa. Se sentó al lado de Kurama, y vio que este estaba mirando por la ventana inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sally decidió que ya que se iba a sentar junto a él, podría tratar de entablar conversación.

- Hola!

- …

- Me oyes?

- …

- Hey! – Dijo dándole unos golpecitos.

- Eh! Ah, hola, no te había visto, perdona.

- No es nada, como te llamas? Solo se que tu apellido es Minamino.

- Me llamo Shûichi, y tú?

- Estabas bien metido en tu mundo, eh?

- Jeje pues si…

- Yo me llamo Sally Sasaky. Encantada de conocerte n-n

- Silencio por favor – ordenó el profesor, y al instante se callaron todos – Como ya sabrán, un nuevo curso empieza. Espero que estudien mucho para mantener el buen nivel del instituto.

- JA! Eso no será problema para mí. Este año voy a superarte en todas las asignaturas Minamino – le dijo un compañero a Kurama.

- A mi me dan igual las notas, Kaitô – Respondió Kurama. Este se giró para prestarle atención al profesor.

- Oye, quien es ese gafotas creído? O.ó – Preguntó Sally.

- Jeje, ese es Yu Kaito. Siempre me dice lo mismo al principio de todos los cursos desde que nos conocemos n-n

Y así empezó la clase…

--------------------------------------------------

- Por fin llega el descanso. Uf! Menos mal. Ya tenía ganas de parar un rato de tanto estudiar.

- Minamino!

- Otra vez no! n.nU...

Kurama corrió para salir de la vista de sus fans, y se detuvo bajo un árbol. Cuando estuvo seguro que ya no le perseguían, se sentó a la sombra de dicho árbol. Pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por unos compañeros de clase que vinieron con una expresión altanera.

- Hey Shûichi! Has visto a la nueva? Está buenísima!

- Mírala, que elegante ahí, frunciéndonos el ceño haciendo como que no nos ve – Dijo otro con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Kurama se giró a verla. A decir verdad, no se había fijado mucho en Sally, pero ahora que lo hacía, pudo apreciar que era muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo verde, cosa no muy común en los alrededores, y le llegaba a mitad espalda. Sus ojos eran azul celestes (N/A: Ya lo se, mala combinación v.v), como si tuviera agua dentro; y de cuerpo… había que reconocerlo, tenía buen tipo. Era de la clase de chica que destaca aunque no quiera.

- Bah! Pero no tenemos nada que hacer.

- Es verdad, Shûichi se nos ha adelantado.

- Siempre te pillas a las mejores, préstanos alguna…

- Que decís? O.o – Kurama iba perdido.

- Ahora no lo niegues, que te hemos visto hablando con ella en clase ¬¬.

- Eso no quiere decir nada – Les dijo Kurama, pero estos no le hacían caso. Se habían puesto a hablar de las chicas que les gustaban.

DING DONG (sonido de la campana)

- Otra vez clase… - Dijo Kurama aburrido.

Al volver, vio que Sally ya estaba en su sitio, con una evidente cara molesta.

- Te han molestado, cierto? – Le preguntó Kurama para intentar romper el hielo.

- Son unos babosos! No serán todos iguales, no? ¬¬

- Entiéndelos, hace tiempo que no ven a una chica tan guapa como tú n-n

- Que cosas tienes v/v

------------------------------------------------

A la salida, muchos chicos que se le acercaron. El rumor de que había una nueva muy atractiva se había extendido como la pólvora por todo el instituto.

- Te quieres venir con nosotros a tomar algo? – Le preguntaban

- Eh… o.oU

Kurama salió en ese momento y lo vio. Realmente se había hecho famosa, tanto como él mismo. _Pobre, no la van a dejar ni un momento en paz_, pensaba Kurama mirándola. Pero hablando de éxito, por ahí venían las seguidoras de Shûichi…

- Minamino!

- Mejor me voy n.nU – Pensó Kurama.

Se fue directo al montón que acosaban a Sally y la sacó de allí, para salir del instituto a paso ligero.

- Por qué has hecho eso? – Le preguntó a Kurama.

- Yo se lo que es que te acosen a cada momento. Por eso te he ayudado.

- Ah es verdad! Me ha parecido ver a unas cuantas chicas iban corriendo por ahí buscándote. Se ve que eres muy conocido eh?

- Jeje si por desgracia.

Así, estuvieron hablando rato hasta llegar a casa de Sally. Descubrió que ella era muy alegre, y el tiempo que estuvieron caminando se olvidó de sus problemas. Era lo que le hacía falta.

- Ya llegamos, esta es mi casa. Que te parece Shûichi?

- Es muy bonita

- Y tú donde vives?

- Cerca de aquí, es aquella, la tercera casa. La ves? – Dijo señalándole una en concreto.

- Aquella que tiene un rosal en la entrada?

- Sip n-n

En ese momento, Sally se quedó mirando los árboles. Le había parecido ver algo, pero pensó que era su imaginación.

- Que pasa? – Preguntó Kurama extrañado.

- No nada, me ha pareció que había alguien observándonos en aquel árbol, como una sombra negra.

El pelirrojo notó que era verdad, y decidió que era mejor irse antes que ella lo viera.

- Oye Sally tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana vale?

- Ya desde el primer día te pones a estudiar? Ay, tendrías que divertirte más n-n

- Eehh… si tienes razón. Hasta mañana.

- Adiós.

Kurama se puso a caminar y cuando estuvo seguro que nadie le veía se puso a hablar.

- Sal, que ya ha entrado.

De la nada salió un chico de baja estatura, pelo azabache y ojos rojos que llevaba una cinta en la frente. Se puso frente a Kurama y le habló.

- Quien es?

- Menudo saludo! Ella es una nueva compañera de clase con quien he hecho amistad.

- Nh.

- Ten más cuidado Hiei.

- Por qué?

- Pues porqué casi te ve.

- A mí no me ve nadie si no quiero.

- Como quieras n.n

-------------------------------------------------

Así pasaron tres meses, hasta que una semana que había fiesta, Sally se despertó más contenta de lo habitual.

Sally Pov

_POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Es estupendo despertar y no tener que ir a clases. Hoy me siento happy! Que puedo hacer para divertirme? Ah ya se!_

Bajé de prisa las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

- Venga, mama. Date prisa con el desayuno – Le dije.

- Vaya, que feliz estás esta mañana no? – Me preguntó mi madre.

- Y que quieres? Este instituto es más duro que el otro. Ya estaba cansada de estudiar, y esperaba con ganas estás vacaciones, aunque sea de una semana.

- Oye, y que harás hoy? – Me preguntó papa.

- Tenía pensado ir a hacerle una visita a Shûichi.

- Ah, bien – bajó la mirada y continuó leyendo el periódico que tenía frente a él.

- Ay déjame leer un momento mi horóscopo – Jeje, es que me gusta saber que me 'pasará', aunque sea mentira.

- A ver pone: "Hoy será un día diferente, verás que alguien cercano a ti te dará una sorpresa que no te la esperabas." Ah, que bien!

- Aquí tienes la comida cariño – Me dijo mama.

- Bien!

'Devoré' literalmente el plato y salí disparada de casa dándole un besito a mi precioso Luky n.n y un "adiós" que no estoy segura que oyeran.

La casa de Shûichi es de las más bonitas de por aquí, por eso me gusta tanto ir. Espero que hoy esté en casa, porque no le he avisado. Igual se ha ido, aprovechando estas mini vacaciones.

Llamé a su puerta, y no me respondió nadie. Tal vez si que se ha ido. Vuelvo a llamar por si acaso. Tampoco. Joooooo y yo que quería ir a algún sitio con él (N/A: No es una historia KxS, así que no os hagáis ilusiones).

- Pues me tendré que ir a casa de nuevo.

En esto estaba yo pensando cuando oí un ruido en la parte trasera de la casa, y me dirigí a curiosear. Fui a ver y lo que vi me sorprendió.

- PERO QUE? O.O...

Shûichi estaba haciendo crecer un rosal con un aura que le envolvía. QUEEEEEEEEEEE? Vale Sally, tranquila, es un sueño. Mira de nuevo y verás que eso no está pasando. AAAAAAAHHHH! Si las está haciendo crecer! Como lo hace?

- Shûichi que…

Iba a preguntarle que hacía cuanto noté un golpe en la nuca.

_Continuara…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, que tal ha estado? No estoy muy segura de cómo he puesto cada cosa.

Espero que no me haya quedado aburrido, trataré de hacerlo lo más gracioso que me de la situación, pero no prometo nada. Voy a intentar subir pronto el próximo capítulo, así que si os ha gustado, tened paciencia. Reviews onegai.


	2. Chapter 2

(by: Kitty kitsune-chan)

Pareja: Jin x OCC

Tipo: Romance-Humor

Aviso: Puede que más de un personaje tenga la personalidad cambiada.

_N/A: Este capítulo se lo dedico a Nino-san, por ser la primera que me escribe un review._

**Capítulo 2**

Sally Pov

Mmmm que cómodo es esto. Que blandito, pero… donde estoy? Y por qué me duele la cabeza? Agh! Esto es muy raro.

De repente, oí una voz que me sonó muy familiar, pero no captaba del todo de quien podría ser, y no estaba como para intentar averiguarlo.

- Me ha visto? ó.ò – Dijo esa voz.

- Sí – Esta otra no la conocía.

- …-.-… – No se por qué, pero me pesaban los parpados, no podía abrirlos.

- Vaya, entonces ya sabrá que no soy normal…

- Exacto, no creo que sea tan baka como para no para no descubrirlo ¬¬ – Un momento, hablaban de mí? O.o

- Ya…

- Le vas a dar aquello? – Aquello? Que es "aquello"? ò.ó

- No, no la voy ha hacer olvidar – Hacerme olvidar el que? Ah! Creo que ya se.

- …Shûichi? – Dije abriendo los ojos.

- Hey ya te has despertado? n.n – Me dijo él.

- Que ha pasado? Noté un golpe en mi nuca y no recuerdo nada más…

- Nh ¬¬

- Y quien eres tú? – Es verdad, a ese no le conocía.

Ese chico iba vestido todo de negro, como su pelo, que tenía una especie de estrella blanca muy mona en el flequillo. Sus ojos eran color rubí, aunque inexpresivos y fríos. Aún así era encantador n.n

- Sally este es Hiei, un viejo amigo mío.

- Nh ¬¬

- Ah! Hola! non

- Baka – y se fue por la ventana. Retiro lo dicho, es un borde, me cae mal.

- Huy! Qué le pasa a ese? o.ó – Tenía cara de mala leche, en serio.

- Déjale. Ya volverá… Sabe que aquí tiene algo que le gusta! n.n

- El que? – Le pregunté curiosa.

- El helado n.n

- Ah vale! Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Que hacías en el jardín con esas rosas? Vi una cosa que te envolvía y que la transmitías a las rosas. Y que es "aquello" que me queríais dar, eh? ò.ó

En ese momento yo ya estaba un poco irritada, entre que no me enteraba de lo que querían decir y que me dolía la cabeza… Quería las cosas claras, sin rodeos!

- Pues…

- Venga!

- Pues…

- Agh! Te estoy preguntando algo no? o.Ô Como hacías eso con las rosas?

- Pues…

- No sabes decir otra cosa? ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------

- _Vale, y ahora que hago? Se lo digo? _– Pensaba Kurama -_ Bien podría hacerlo, ha visto el aura, eso quiere decir que tiene un poco de sensibilidad espiritual. Además, ella es de confianza. Hummmm…_

- Holaaaaaa! Hay alguien en casa? Te estoy hablando sabes? ò-ó – Dijo Sally molesta porque no le hacía caso.

- Verás yo…

- Y dale ¬¬

- Soy un youkai!

- …

- Y bien? Que dices? -.-

- ju…

- …O.ó Que te pasa?

- JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Estalló en risas la peliverde.

- Oye! Que te hace tanta gracia? Ò-ó

- Hay que ver Shûichi, las cosas que te llegas a inventar, jajaja…

- No me lo invento, soy un youkai y Hiei también lo es o.ó

- Sí claro ¬¬…

- Tú tienes sensibilidad espiritual, por eso viste mi aura cuando hacía crecer el rosal de mi madre.

- Si hombre, y voy yo y me lo creo, no? ¬¬

- Es la verdad. Si no me crees, dime como he hecho para hacer crecer las rosas.

- Pues… un truco, has puesto algo que ha creado esa ilusión.

- No te lo crees ni tú -.-

- …

- Te quedas sin palabras, eh?

- Ay, ya está bien! Dejemos esto como que no ha pasado y vayámonos a algún sitio.

- No hasta que esto se aclare.

- Que no me lo creo Shûichi.

- Bien, te lo demostraré.

- Que vas a hacer? o.o

Kurama salió de la habitación, y cuando volvió, traía un florero en las manos. Estaba decidido a demostrárselo de cualquier forma.

- Ahora verás Sally.

Puso el florero delante de ella y le aplicó su aura. Al hacerlo, las flores crecieron y se hicieron aun más hermosas. La peliverde no podía creérselo, eso no era normal, pero aun así… que fuera un demonio… ya era demasiado decir.

- Que? Me crees ahora? n.n

- … o.o – Estaba tan concentrada mirando las flores que no le contestó.

- _Estará empezando a creerme? Espero que sí n.n_ – Pensaba Kurama

- No es verdad.

Al oír esto, Kurama se cayó de espaldas de la cama. Como podía ser que todavía no se lo creyera? _Esto es desesperante_, pensaba él. Tenía que hacer algo para demostrárselo.

- Bien! No quería hacer esto, pero me has obligado.

- A que te refieres O.oU

Diciendo esto estaba cuando la habitación se llenó de una luz cegadora. Sally se tapó los ojos, le molestaba esa luz. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder ver bien.

- Me crees ahora? – Dijo una voz desconocida aunque atractiva.

- …Quien? -.o Pero qué? O.O

En frente de ella había un hombre con los ojos dorados, orejas de zorro que le salían de su plateado cabello y… una cola!

- Qué tal? – Le preguntó el zorro.

- Quien eres tú? o.o

Ese "hombre-zorro" se cayó de espaldas. Como podía ser que todavía no se diera cuenta? O es que acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?

- Oye, me estás tomando el pelo! ò.ó

Pero no la vio por ningún lado, donde se había metido esa ningen? De repente sintió un escalofrío, y vio que la tenía detrás de él.

- QUE COLITA MÁS SUAVE! non – Dijo Sally agarrándole por la cola acariciándola con la cara.

- Q-que estás haciendo? O.oU

- Que suave…

- Suelta! . – Dijo enfadado quitándole de mala manera su cola mientras se iba a la otra punta de la habitación.

- O.O Que mono! n.n

- Ejem. Bueno, como puedes ver, SI que soy un youkai –o–

- …

- Oye, que soy yo.

- S-Shûichi? O.o – Le preguntó insegura. Menudo cambio había dado su amigo!

- Ese es mi nombre humano. El que tengo de youkai es Youko Kurama! – Dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura, dándose aires de grandeza.

- Anda o.o…

- Me crees ahora?

- Eres adorable! – Le dijo Sally tirándose encima de él.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

---------------------------------------------------

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

- Ya te has tranquilizado? – Le preguntó Kurama en su forma ningen.

- Sip n.n

- Recuérdame que no me vuelva a transformar delante de ti ¬¬

- Jejeje perdona, era la impresión n/n

- Bueno, a que venías?

- Ah sí! Te quieres venir a dar una vuelta?

- Vale, hace tiempo que no salía. A donde te apetece ir?

- Hummmm no se, no se. Primero vamos a la heladería, y luego lo pensamos.

- Ok.

Salieron de casa, y se dirigieron a una heladería cercana. Era muy grande, y estaba bien decorada. Sally miró el cartel de los helados, había de todos los sabores imaginables, incluso de algunos que no conocía.

Se sentaron en una mesa, y le hicieron los pedidos a la camarera que se los trajo en seguida. Uno de fresa para Kurama y otro de vainilla para Sally.

- Siempre que quiero comer helado, vengo a esta heladería, es la mejor de la ciudad – Le dijo el pelirrojo.

- Ah! Pues no se si será la mejor pero esto está buenísimo – Le respondió ella probando el helado que tenía delante.

- Jeje, si.

- Pero mira quien tenemos aquí! Si es nuestro casanova! – Dijo un chico moreno que estaba sentado detrás de la peliverde.

- Qué? Con tu novia? – Le siguió otro de pelo naranja con cara chafada.

- Hey chicos! Que hacéis aquí? – Les preguntó Kurama.

- Lo mismo que tú – Le contestó el moreno guiñándole un ojo.

- Hola Kurama! – Dijo una chica sentada en frente del moreno.

- Que tal estás? – Preguntó otra sentada al lado del pelinaranja.

- Hola chicas, estoy bien y vosotras?

- Bien! – Dijeron a coro.

- Oye Kurama no nos habías dicho que tenías novia – Le soltó el moreno a Kurama.

- No es mi novia. Es una compañera de clase con quien he hecho amistad – se defendió él.

- Si, si, por eso se empieza, no Yusuke? – Dijo el de cara chafada dándole codazos al moreno.

- Cállate quieres Kuwabara – Le respondió el otro dándole un puñetazo.

- Jeje, en serio, no es mi novia n.nU – Dijo Kurama.

- Venga, dejad de molestarle – Dijo la que estaba en frente del moreno.

- No seas aguafiestas Keiko ¬¬ - Le dijo el moreno.

- Oye Kurama, quienes son? – Preguntó Sally en tono confidencial.

- Oh! Es verdad n.n Sally, este es Yusuke Urameshi – Dijo señalando al moreno.

- Hola!

- Este se llama Kazuma Kuwabara

- Ese soy yo – Dijo este haciendo una pose de macho (N/A: Como es una pose de macho? O.o).

- Ejem v/v, la chica de pelo castaño es Keiko Yukimura, y la de azul se llama Yukina.

- Hola! – Dijeron ellas a coro (N/A: Lo han ensayado o que? O.o)

- Chicos, esta es Sally.

- Encantada n.n.

- Os venís con nosotros? – Dijo Yusuke.

- Vale! A donde vamos? – Preguntó la peliverde emocionada.

- Pues…

- Serás idiota, ni siquiera sabías a donde nos ibas a llevar? – Dijo Keiko dándole un buen golpe.

- JAJAJAJAJA Siempre te pega Urameshi!

- Tú cállate Kuwabara ò.ó#

- ejem, podríamos ir a os recreativos, no? – Sugirió Sally.

- Hey! Me gusta como piensa esta chica – Yusuke pasó el brazo por sus hombros como si fueran colegas de toda la vida, dándole un poco de celos a Keiko.

Y así se fueron después de comerse los helados.

_**Continuara…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí este capítulo, me parece que este me ha quedado mejor que el anterior, aunque un poco corto, no? Bueno, por lo menos ya se ha hecho amiga del grupo (no se si será bueno con esos bestias por ahí ¬¬)

No se, me parecía graciosa la idea de que Sally cogiera por la cola al gran Youko Kurama y que se le tirara encima. Él no se esperaría una cosa así, de modo que lo he querido poner. Parece que Sally le ha cogido mucho cariño a su colita n-n, jeje, no creo que le deje en paz si se vuelve a transformar algún día.

En fin, ya veré si puedo subir pronto el próximo capítulo. Ahora a contestar reviews! non

**Nino-san:** Kiaaaaahhhhh! Tu review es el primero que recibo! non Me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia. Estaba insegura de que sea del gusto de los lectores, porque como va a ser un JinxOCC (y creo que ya sabes quien es el OCC n.n), y no es uno de los personajes principales… pues… Bah! da igual. Me has animado mucho non. Bueno, en este capítulo resuelvo tu duda, como ya te habrás dado cuenta es Hiei. Con respecto a lo del MSN, te digo que me encantaría hablar contigo, he estado buscando tu dirección de MSN pero no la encuentro por ningún sitio, mi dirección es: "tania(barra agrégame tú. Me has caído muy bien! Por cierto, tengo una preguntita yo también… es cierto lo que he oído que vas a hacer una historia sobre tu conejito? Me encantaría leerla! Es muy gracioso, aunque se nota que tal vez le guste demasiado comer, y te quite las papas a ti. Bueno, gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Hasta otra n.n

**Sonya-chan17:** Ayyy mi amiguita del alma v.v… Me puedes explicar que clase de review es el que me has mandado? ¬¬# Mira que poner como nos conocimos… es que no tienes remedio, y luego me dicen a mí. Bueno, por lo menos te gusta la historia, aunque me hagas cambiar la forma en la que pongo las cosas una y mil veces ¬¬#. MANDONA ToT. No lo quiero hacer a tu manera, yo lo hago espontáneo, no como tú que te piensas una frase 1 y mil veces (aunque vale la pena porque te salen muy bien los capítulos non). Y como ya te dije un día en mi casa, muchos van a cambiar de personalidad, no solo Kurama, que para algo lo pongo al principio de cada capítulo (la advertencia, no Kurama), además que ya te conté como va a ir el fic. Bueno, gracias por el review, y… POR FAVOR NO ME QUITES DE LOS COMENTARIOS DE TU HISTORIA! Que si no me quedaré sin tener las gafas de rayos XXX y no sabré en que cachete tiene Kurama el lunar. Buaaahhhhh! TToTT TAMPOCO QUIERO TENER UN LEMON CON KUWABAKA! TTOTT Buaaaahhhh! Seré buena te lo prometo, y tranquila, que si me ponen Internet en casa, te enviaré review en cada capítulo, sino, tendré que ir al ciber para hacerlo (lo cual es un coñazo y por eso no lo hacía) XAO! Y no seas mala… T-T

**Eamane:** Jeje, perdona el problema que tenías para enviar el review, ya esta arreglado, y ahora puedes enviarme uno siempre que quieras, aunque no seas autora. Bueno Vero, me alegra que te haya gustado, y como ya ves, desde cuando estábamos en clase hasta ahora ha cambiado mucho, y no solo la trama, sino también la personalidad también (aunque ya lo he dicho antes). Y como es eso de que no te acuerdas de los nombres? Ay… te tendré que hacer una lista, eh? A ver si así te los aprendes, aunque los básicos si te los sabes, menos mal. Los cómics de Shaman King (que así se llama la serie, a ver si te lo aprendes ¬¬) me los puedes devolver cuando quieras, no hay prisa, porque ahora no te quejarás de que no tienes tiempo. Los dibujos acábalos (porque me parece que faltaba algo en el dibujo del dibujo en el que están los 4) y ya me los darás, y los videos que te vas a bajar… ya sabes que me los tienes que pasar, no? Bueno, gracias por leer mi fic, espero que lo sigas haciendo, ok? Dew XD

Bueno, ya contestados vuestros comentarios, solo me queda despedirme (obvio, no?). Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan) n.n_


	3. Chapter 3

(by: Kitty kitsune-chan)

Tipo: Romance-Humor

Aviso: Puede que más de un personaje tenga la personalidad cambiada.

**Capítulo 3**

EN LOS RECREATIVOS…

- Te reto a una carrera de motos Yûsuke!

- Acepto el reto! Vas a ver Kuwabara.

Sally Pov

_Durante el trayecto hacia los recreativos, me había dado cuenta que esos chicos eran demasiado activos… más o menos como yo, pero a lo bestia. Por otra parte, las chicas eran más tranquilitas, bueno, en el caso de Yukina, porque cuando Keiko se enfadaba con Yusuke, se ponía a darle golpes hasta que se cansaba. En cierta manera, daba un poco de miedo. Sin embargo Yukina, como lo diría… era muy inocente. Todo el tiempo estaba Kuwabara dándole muestras de amor (si es que le puedo decir así a lo baboso que se ponía), y ella ni se daba cuenta. Pero hay algo en ella que me es familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes… hummmmm no se. Bah! Da igual._

Me dirigí a donde estaban ellos dos para ver quien ganaba, que por lo que veía, era Yusuke. Parece que se le dan bien estos juegos.

- Sally! – Me dijo Kurama - Juegas una partidita? – Me preguntó señalándome el jockey sobre mesa (N/A: Se llama así? O.o, es que no lo se)

- Vale! – Me encantaba jugar a eso.

- Venga, que empiezo non.

Para mi sorpresa, Kurama era un buen rival, iba a costarme lo mío vencerle. Pero yo no me rendiré JAJAJA. Tengo mi orgullo, y le ganaré.

En esto estaba yo pensando cuando la ficha con la que jugábamos me dio en la cara.

- AAAAAYYYYY! – Grité tapándome la cara.

- Fíjate más en el juego, no puedes estar en la luna todo el tiempo – Me dijo Kurama acercándose a ver donde me había golpeado.

- Que ha pasado? – Nos preguntó Yukina dejando de prestar atención a uno de los juegos infantiles.

- Me ha dado la ficha en la cara – Sollocé yo.

- A ver… - Dijo ella tomándome de la cara.

- Me he hecho alguna herida?

- No, solo un pequeño rasguño.

- Uf! menos mal.

- Ven, que te lo curaré.

- A donde vamos? – Le pregunté. Pensaba que me iba a llevar a alguna enfermería, pero no, me llevó al rincón más alejado y oculto del lugar.

- Para que me…? - Me callé al ver que ponía una mano en el rasguño y empezaba a brillar.

- Ya está! non

- El que?

- Ya te he curado n-n

Fui al baño, para comprobar si aquello que me había dicho era verdad, y… increíble! Ya no tenía rasguño alguno! O.O Esa chica era rara. Salí a preguntarle que había hecho, y vi que estaba sonriendo, como si entendiera que estaba confusa.

- Que tal?

- Como lo has hecho? O.O – Le pregunté.

- Con mi poder curativo n-n – Me respondió sin más.

- Qué? Acaso eres una youkai? Como Kurama?

- Sí, lo soy, aunque no igual a él. Mi poder es de hielo, y también puedo usar la curación n-n. Soy una koorime.

- Vaya O.O – Miré de reojo a Kurama buscando una explicación, y él me sonrió.

- Vamos a jugar?

- Siiiiiiiii!

- Vamos a eso – Dijo señalando… el juego de los patitos o.oU – Como se jugará?

- Yo te enseño mi querida Yukina – Dijo Kuwabara babeando.

---------------------------------------------------

Se acercó a la máquina, y puso la moneda. En un instante, todos los patitos estaban derribados. Kuwabara tenía puntería.

- Que tal mi querida Yukina?

Yukina estaba temblando y con la cabeza agachada. Sally se acercó, y vio que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Yu-yukina? – Dijo Sally. La iba a consolar cuando…

- Eres cruel Kazuma! – Le gritó y se fue corriendo al lado de Keiko, que estaba en el juego de tirar bolas en un cubo (N/A: No se el nombre de los juegos ¬¬, lo siento, espero que sepáis a que juegos me refiero)

- Q-qué, qué? O.o – Kuwabara estaba confuso.

- Hemmm mejor déjala – Le aconsejó la peliverde.

Kuwabara se fue con la cabeza baja, caminando como si fuera un zombi, pero en eso vio un juego que le gustaba, y se puso otra vez bien.

- JAJAJAJA! A este juego no me gana nadie.

El juego era uno de precisión, uno el cual nunca nadie ha conseguido ganar…

- JAJAJAJA! GANEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!

- Pero que…? Como lo ha hecho? O.O – Sally volvió a mirar a Kurama - _Es cosa mía o está sonriendo cada vez más?_ o.Ô – Pensó.

- En esto nadie me gana – Dijo dándose aires el pelinaranja.

- JA! Ya verás como yo si te gano – Dijo Yusuke que parecía haberse aburrido de jugar al juego de disparar (N/A: Y dale, que no me acuerdo ¬¬)

- De veras? A ver, demuéstramelo ¬¬

- Allá voy!

Yusuke se puso a jugar, y no ganó. Jugó otra partida… igual. No tenía tanta suerte como Kuwabara.

- JUAJAJAJAJAJA! Te lo dije! XD

- Grrrr, pues te reto al juego de boxeo!

- Bien!

Fueron a ese juego, y el primero en empezar fue Kuwabara. Golpeó muy fuerte, tanto, que la máquina tambaleó.

- Que te ha parecido, eh Urameshi? 187 puntos. He mejorado desde la prueba en el templo de Genkai (N/A: Se refiere a la prueba para elegir alumno).

- Bah! Esto es para principiantes. Ahora verás.

Con un golpe que parece que hizo a desgana, rompió la máquina. Kuwabara quedó boquiabierto, ni que decir de Sally, que nunca había visto tanta potencia en su vida. Por tercera vez, miró Kurama, este tenía una sonrisa aún mayor que antes (N/A: Tipo 'sonrisa Profident' n-n).

- Jeje… Que decías Kuwabara? – Dijo Yûsuke.

- Grrrrrr ¬¬

- _Yo mejor me voy a jugar… no vaya a ser que me vuelva loca_ – Pensó Sally.

Sally se fue al lado contrario de donde estaban los chicos, y vio el puesto donde se canjean los puntos por premios. Pasó su vista por los peluches, hasta que vio uno MUY GRANDE que le gustó.

- Que monada… - Dijo.

- Quieres que te lo consiga? – Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

- Si Shûichito… - Dijo Sally con voz infantil.

- Vale v.vU

Kurama se recorrió casi todos los juegos ganando tickets para el peluche de la peliverde. No fue muy difícil, y en media hora consiguió los 150 tickets que hacían falta. Fue al puesto a cogerlo y se lo llevó a la ojiazul.

- Aquí tienes n-n

- n.n Que bi… o.o

- Que pasa? O.o

- … - Sally miraba con atención el peluche.

- Ahora no te gusta? o.ô

- No es este.

- Comooooo? No es este delfín? Con el rato que llevo jugando? Cual es entonces?

- Ese – Dijo ella señalando el peluche que estaba al lado del delfín.

Kurama miró hacia donde señalaba y vio cual quería en realidad. Puso una mueca de 'cómo?' al ver que el que quería era un peluche de un zorrito adorable. Miró a Sally, esta le miraba sonriendo inocentemente.

- Definitivamente, no me voy a volver a transformar delante de ti ¬¬U

--------------------------------------------------

Ya era la hora de comer, así que salieron de los recreativos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Yusuke y Kuwabara, retándose, y Keiko y Yukina hablando de sus cosas. En el desvío se despidieron.

- Adiós a todos – Decía Kurama.

- Adiós, yo me voy a acompañar a Keiko a casa – Se despidió Yusuke.

- Y yo a Yukina al templo – Decía Kuwabara.

- Hasta luego Sally, encantadas de conocerte – Dijeron Keiko y Yukina a la vez (N/A: ¬¬)

- Hasta la vista! non

Así, cada uno se fue por su lado. Kurama miró a Sally, esta estaba sonriendo. Al parecer se había divertido, y había hecho buenas migas con el grupo.

- Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo Kurama – Exclamó Sally.

- Qué?

- He visto que tus amigos son raros, no son normales verdad? Yukina por lo que me ha dicho es youkai. Y los chicos ganaban de forma espectacular en los juegos. No es muy corriente, no?

- Si. Verás, Yukina es una Koorime del país del hielo. Yusuke es un hanyou, es decir, mitad humano, mitad youkai. Y Kuwabara, es un ningen, pero con una gran sensibilidad espiritual.

- Como lo que tengo yo?

- Si, pero más todavía, tanto que puede materializar su aura.

- Y Keiko?

- Ella es una ningen normal.

- Anda…

- Bueno, te vienes a mi casa a comer? n-n – Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Vale non. Que preparará tú madre?

- Lo que quieras.

- Bien!

_**Continuara…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeje, Sally ya se va integrando al grupo, esperemos que no se vuelva tan bestia como ellos n.nU… Bien, pues creo que ya estaréis cansados de esperar a que aparezca Jin, por eso, os prometo que en el próximo capitulo le haré aparecer (de todos modos ya lo tenía pensado).

También quiero disculparme por haber tardado en subir este capítulo, es que tengo problemas con el Internet. Me lo está poniendo mi hermano, y le está costando MUCHO por culpa de un puerto que no le da la gana de conectarse. No digo más, espero que os esté gustando la historia por ahora… Bueno, pues ahora pasamos a los reviews:

**Nino-san:** Jeje, creo que se porque te gusta la personalidad de Sally, porque es un poco inocente, no? Pero no te creas que es así siempre… XD Con respecto a lo del MSN, me ha pasado otra vez lo mismo. Has puesto tu dirección, pero como no se puede poner así, pues no ha salido, de modo que no se cual es. Si quieres ponerla, me han dicho que tienes que poner las "barra baja", "arroba" y "punto" entre paréntesis, ejemplo: tania(barra baja)malva17(arroba)hotmail(punto)com (he puesto mi dirección otra vez por si acaso). Aún así, creo que he agregado a una escritora que me han dicho que eres tú, ya veremos ¬¬, no vaya a ser que me haya puesto a una desconocida entre otras autoras que me he agregado. También tengo que decirte que me voy a conectar poco (o nada) últimamente, pero tranquila, que pronto hablaremos, que tengo ganas. Hemmmm, creo que me estoy yendo por las ramas n-nU. Lo siento. Sabes, en realidad Sally no le estira de la cola a Kurama, pero, au! Si que debe doler, por lo que dice Ko (que lindo debe ser n/n). Pobrecito, que trauma debe haber pasado con las papas… snif, con lo buenas que están ¬. Paro de hablar de comida que me entra hambre ¬/¬. Bien, me alegra de veras que te esté gustando, espero que me sigáis leyendo tú y Coráko, porque sabe leer, no? Bueno, da igual. Nos vemos en el MSN (si puedo conectarme claro ¬¬). XAO!

**Sonya-chan17:** Mrmrmrmrmrm (sonido de aguantarse la risa) JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… (etc) Un rato después… Bien, ya tranquila, juju, te voy a responder. Gracias por el review, pero la próxima vez intenta no escribir cuando te acabas de levantar que… mrmrmrmrmrmrm (otra vez risa contenida), ejem u-u, que sino babearás todo el teclado (como me hubiera gustado hacerte una foto así XD). Bueno, te ha gustado, y eso es lo que cuenta, no? Pues eso… Ah! y te digo que Internet me da problemas como ya te dije, así que tendré que seguir publicando en el ciber, no seas plasta. Y tranqui, que si no quieres, no es necesario que vengas, snif, lo haré sola, snif, sin nadie que esté conmigo, snif… T-T Bueno, ya hablaremos otro día, adíos.

**Eamane:** Oye, tu ordenador va a ser Superman? (carita inocente) Lo digo porque como dices que tu ordenador va a volar… Ya se, chiste malo, malísimo ¬¬. Ejem, pues contestando a tu pregunta: si, quiero hacerla tan larga como ideas se me ocurran…

(Silencio…)

(Más silencio…)

(MALDITO SILENCIO)

Bueno, el problema está en que no se como enlazar las ideas v.v, pero algunas si que tengo claras el cuando ponerlas, y tengo bastantes… Ya veremos como lo hago, puede que durante un tiempo me atasque (seguro que he sido adivina en otra vida, porque veo que me va a pasar pronto T.T) Pues eso, ya quedaremos para que me pases los videos, ok? Dew!

Bien, eso es todo. Nos vemos en el capítulo 4. Hasta otra! non

Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan)


	4. Chapter 4

(by: Kitty kitsune-chan)

Tipo: Romance-Humor

Aviso: Puede que más de un personaje tenga la personalidad cambiada.

_Bien, como os prometí, en este capítulo voy a meter por fin a Jin, que ya tocaba. Por algo va a ser el prota del fic, y ya estaba tardando en hacerlo aparecer. Bueno, os dejo que leáis._

**Capítulo 4**

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, cuando la madre de Sally llamó por teléfono.

- Diga? – Dijo Kurama.

- Hola Shûichi! Soy la madre de Sally, dile que se ponga por favor.

- Ahora se la paso – Kurama tapó el auricular y llamó a la peliverde – SALLYYY! QUE TE LLAMA TU MADRE POR TELÉFONO!

En ese momento, un terremoto bajó por las escaleras para cogerle el aparato a Kurama. Este se quedó un poco parado, pero se fue a sentarse en el sofá mientras la peliverde acababa de hablar.

- Qué pasa mamá? – Dijo Sally - Ajá, ajá. Sí, vale, voy para allá – Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgarle – Lo siento Kurama, pero me tengo que ir. Mi madre quiere que vaya con ella a comprarse ropa. Que tontería, como si no pudiera hacerlo ella sola. Es un poco pesada, no crees?

- No es para tanto – Respondió el pelirrojo.

- Lo que tu digas, que mal lo voy a pasar v.v… Por cierto! Donde está tú madre? Pensaba que iba a estar en casa y que cocinaría ella – Preguntó mientras se iba hacía la entrada.

- Se ha ido con mi padre y mi hermano a casa de mis abuelos. Yo prefería quedarme – Le contestó acompañándola a la puerta.

- Ah vale. Nos vemos mañana, ok? non

- Bien n-n – Dijo viendo como corría hacía su casa.

-----------------------------------------------

POR LA NOCHE…

- Uf! Menos mal que solo se quería comprar unos trapitos… Un poco más y se lleva toda la tienda! Madres, bah! – Dijo la peliverde tirándose en la cama.

Sally estaba muy cansada, su madre era una compradora compulsiva, por lo que la había arrastrado por todas las tiendas que veía. Tan agotada estaba que no quiso ni cenar, y se fue directamente a la cama. No tardó mucho en entrarle el sueño y dormirse, esteba destrozada.

_\SUEÑO/_

_Estaba en un lugar desconocido, era un bosque tétrico, tenía árboles cuyas ramas se enrollaban de forma macabra. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, donde estaba? Que hacía allí, como había llegado?_

_De repente se oyó un ulular de búhos, y se asustó aún más. Todo esto parecía estar sacado de una película de terror. Que iba a pasar entonces? Se escuchaban pasos apresurados, alguien se acercaba. Sally fue en dirección de los pasos, y se escondió tras un árbol, para poder ver quienes eran los que se aproximaban._

_- Está por aquí, lo presiento! – Dijo uno de ellos con voz grave._

_Eran 3, y parecía que estaban persiguiendo a alguien, pero la pregunta era… a quien? Y por que? La peliverde retrocedió, pero para su mala suerte, pisó una ramita que se rompió con su peso._

_Los agresores lo escucharon, y corrieron hacia ella. Sally corrió, pero ellos eran aun más rápidos. Como salido de la nada, uno de ellos se cruzó por delante, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la espada que llevaba que la hizo caer al suelo, con la cabeza ensangrentada. Ya se pensaba que iba a morir cuando escuchó que alguien más se acercaba._

_- A-ayudaa… - Suplicó la peliverde._

_Levantó un poco la cabeza del suelo para ver como por si solo, el agresor que tenía delante, se estampaba contra un árbol, quedando solo los otros dos. Afinó la vista para intentar ver que era lo que había pasado. Con la vista aun borrosa vio a un chico que se acercaba a otro de ellos, con claras intenciones de vencerle como al anterior. El agresor, fue a atacarle pero salió por los aires. Ahora solo quedaba uno._

_Sally estaba buscando con la mirada al que quedaba, cuando sintió que alguien la cogía del pelo y le ponía la espada en la garganta._

_- JAJAJAJA Ahora que harás, eh? – Se burló este. El chico, apenas se inmutó, y se fue acercando poco a poco – L-lo digo en serio, la mataré! – Y él seguía igual._

_Dejó de sujetar a la chica y se fue corriendo, al pensar que le iba a matar, le hiciera daño o no. Ese chico simplemente hizo un ligero movimiento de mano, y al agresor le atravesó algo invisible._

_Esta vez Sally si lo había notado, era viento, usaba el viento como arma. Seguramente era un youkai, pero la pregunta era… bueno o malo? En esto pensaba cuando se empezó a marear por la sangre perdida, pero antes de desmayarse, vio como el chico se agachaba para ver como estaba su herida. Ella trató de ver quien era, pero solo pudo distinguir una manca roja antes de cerrar los ojos._

_\FIN DEL SUEÑO/_

A la mañana siguiente, Sally se despertó un poco confusa. Quien era ese chico? Por que la había ayudado? Decidió mejor dejar el asunto y bajar a desayunar.

Vio que en la mesa de la cocina había un sobre, y era para ella. Se fijó en que era del instituto, claro, eran las notas del trimestre! En ese instituto… no se sentía del todo bien. El nivel era muy alto, y le costaba seguir el ritmo. De repente, sintió un escalofrío, y si eran malas notas? Abrió el sobre con miedo, como temiendo que fuera a saltarle algo en la cara. Sacó el papel y lo leyó. De 15 asignaturas (N/A: Vamos a imaginarnos que los japoneses tienen más materias que nosotros ¬¬) solo había suspendido dos. Que alegría! Se pensaba que iban a ser peores. Se las enseñó a su madre, que se puso muy contenta, y luego se puso a desayunar.

Miró el reloj, todavía eran las 8:54 de la mañana. Demasiado pronto para levantarse, normalmente, ella se levantaba alrededor de las 10, pero esta vez había tenido ese sueño, que la tenía pensativa. Bueno, no sabía si calificarlo como sueño o pesadilla, porque el que la atacaran… Pero ahí estaba ese chico, el que la salvó, como si fuera de las típicas chicas cursis, pavas, y pijas que siempre se meten en problemas y su amado fuera a salvarlas.

- Tú que piensas Luky? – Preguntó a su perrito mientras le acariciaba las orejas - Crees que soy una pija en apuros? Jejeje – Se rió, el cachorro le estaba lamiendo los dedos en los que a pesar de lavarse las manos, aun podía olerse la mermelada que había puesto en las tostadas – Ahora verás!

Así se pusieron a jugar hasta que fueron las 9:42, hora en la que más o menos, se levantaba su amigo.

Después de vestirse debidamente (N/A: No puede ir por ahí en pijama no?), se fue a casa de Kurama. Este ya la estaba esperando con una sonrisa, como habitualmente hacía.

- A donde te apetece ir hoy? – Le preguntó él.

- La verdad es que no lo se – Respondió Sally poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza, simplemente sonriendo.

El ojiverde se cayó al suelo. Como podía ser que viniera corriendo y no supiera a donde ir?

- Je, eres única… vov

- Gracias n.n

Después un rato pensando, y no apetecerles ir a ningún lugar, pensaron en que simplemente podían ir a dar un paseo.

Ahí estaban los dos, riendo por cosas que les había pasado, cuando de repente, Kurama notó un youki de alguien que estaba cerca. Pensó que iba a atacarles, o a retarle a él, así que decidió acercarse solo.

- Sally, espérame aquí – Dijo seriamente Kurama – Ahora vuelvo.

- Por que? o.o

- Tengo que hacer algo – Respondió empezando a caminar.

- Lo dices por el youkai que hemos sentido? – Preguntó inocentemente la peliverde.

- Lo has notado? O.O – Dijo el pelirrojo girándose a verla.

- Sí, no me es difícil, y está ahí – Dijo señalando el lugar de donde salía ese youki.

Kurama apartó a Sally, y se dirigió hacia él, pero este, al notar el tremendo poder que emanaba el pelirrojo, se asustó y salió corriendo. Kurama le vio, y dispuesto a perseguirle, se puso a correr.

Puede que ese youkai no fuera muy fuerte, pero si que era rápido, a duras penas podía seguirle. Llegaron casi a las afueras de la ciudad, donde las casas eran recién construidas y todavía no habitaba nadie. El pelirrojo decidió que tenía que usar sus poderes para capturarlo, así que sacó una rosa de su cabello y la transformó en un látigo, con el que le atrapó fácilmente.

- Quién eres? A que has venido? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- GRRRRRRRRRR – Gruñó el youkai.

- BUENA ATRAPADA KURAMA! – Gritó alguien de la nada.

El ojiverde se giró para ver quienes eran, pero no vio a nadie. Quien quiera que fuera, le conocía. De repente, sintió que alguien se acercaba, y suspiró al ver quienes eran.

- Chicos aquí esta el youkai que buscábamos! – Gritó otro de ellos.

- Que hacéis aquí? No estabais en el Makai? – Preguntó Kurama sonriendo.

- Sí, pero como última misión de Yomi, hemos venido al Ningenkai. Nos dijo que teníamos que atrapar a este youkai – Respondió otro.

- SHÛICHIIIIIIIIII!

Kurama se giró para ver como Sally venía corriendo. Se detuvo a su lado, y después de recuperar un poco el aire, vio al fugitivo y le sonrió a Kurama.

- Bien hecho chico! – Le dijo al pelirrojo acariciándole la cabeza.

- Oye, que no soy ningún perro, y tampoco estoy transformado en youko ¬¬ - Se quejó él.

- Yaaa… jejeje, pero me hace gracia.

Los otros miraban la escena con una gotita en la cabeza. Como podía ser que tratara con tanta confianza a Kurama? Si ni sus admiradoras lo hacían.

- Ejem… Nosotros nos vamos – Dijo el mismo que había hablado por última vez.

Sally Pov

_Vaya! No me había fijado en el grupito que estaba con Kurama. Que raros. Seguramente serán demonios, por la pinta que llevan. Menudo grupo!_

- Estos son mis amigos Sally, son demonios del Makai – Me dijo Kurama sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Hola, encantada! non – Les dije.

- Mucho gusto.

- Mira, este es Rinku – Me dijo señalando al niño del grupo – este se llama Chu – Esta vez era uno que una tenía cresta y pinta de borracho – este otro es Suzuki – Me señaló a un chico con pinta de creído – ese es Shishiwakamaru – Quien? Ah ya, se refiere a ese peluche que tiene el creído en el hombro.

- Que mono… - Me acerqué a él, pero al parecer estaba vivo, y si no llego a apartar la mano, me muerde – Oh! Vaya, creía que era un juguete al que le habíais puesto nombre O.Ou

- Las apariencias engañan Sally n-n. Bueno, como te decía – Siguió Kurama – estos son Toya y Jin.

Esta vez señaló a un chico con el pelo azul celeste y a otro que era pelirrojo… con un cuernecito adorable en la cabeza non. Como decía antes, ese era un grupo raro.

- Y que habéis venido a hacer? – Les pregunté.

- Han venido a atrapar a este demonio – Me explicó Shûichi – Por cierto, que es eso de que es la última misión que vais a hacer para Yomi?

- Verás, estamos cansados de acatar las ordenes de ese idiota, nos trata como si no tuviéramos ni pizca de poder, y sabes bien que si que tenemos – Respondió el creído, heemmm… Suzuki – Por eso nos vamos a vivir por nuestra cuenta.

- Quien es Yomi? - Seguro que era un dictador que no dejaba a nadie en paz y discriminaba.

- Es uno de los reyes del Makai Sally – Me contestó Jin.

- Ah…

- Bueno, vais a hacer algo luego? – Les preguntó Kurama.

- No, por que? – Dijo… el de la cresta… Chu.

- Podríamos ir al templo de Genkai, no? Hace mucho que no nos reuníamos.

- Bien, quiero ver si Kuwabara sigue igual de baka – Dijo Rinku.

- Pues quedamos dentro de un rato – Dijo… esto… Toya? Joder, tengo mala memoria para los nombres, lo admito.

- Adiós – Respuesta general.

Vale, y quien es Genkai? Un templo? Que anticuado ¬¬… Por que querrá ir Kurama allí? Bah! Da igual, pronto lo sabré.

Kurama me llevó hacia la estación de tren, que tan lejos está? Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que es un templo… si, puede ser. Bueno, el caso es que tardamos 45 minutos en llegar, y me arrepiento que fuera tanto, porque Kurama me ha preguntado por las notas y ahora se va poner plasta con que estudie, es capaz incluso de venir a mi casa. Uf! Que mal lo voy a pasar…

Cuando por fin llegamos al templo de Genkai, vi lo que tenía delante y no me gustó para nada. Escaleras, escaleras, escaleras, y… espera, he dicho escaleras? Uf! Me canso solo de verlo. No habrá un ascensor por aquí? No? Joooo… TToTT

- Venga que no es para tanto… - Intentó animarme Kurama.

- Eso lo dices tú que estás en buena forma ¬¬ - Le respondí.

- Pero si tú también lo estás!

- Pero no estoy acostumbrada como al parecer lo estás tú ¬¬

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Subimos las escaleras, y a mitad yo ya estaba cansada. Como podía haber tantos escalones en un solo lugar? Kurama casi me tenía que llevar en brazos, pero yo aún tenía algo de orgullo tras haberme quedado de piedra con las escaleras. No iba a rebajarme, no señor ùoú, aunque así no me cansaría tanto ó.ò… NO! Voy a seguir sola! ò.ó

- Muy bien Sally! non – Exclamó de repente Kurama.

- Eh? Que? – Que pasa? Por que dices eso?

- Mira en donde estás!

- Kiaaaaaaaaaaaah he llegado solita! – Dije abrazando a Kuramita dejándome llevar por la emoción - Lo ves como he podido Kurama!

- Estoooo… estoy aquí Sally – Me dijo él.

- Ya lo se Kuram… - me separé de él para verle cuando… - Kiaaaahhhhh! Tú no eres Kurama!

- No, no lo soy n-n

- No te acuerdas? Le has conocido cuando atrapé aquel youkai, se llama… - Me explicó mi amigo.

- Jin? – Sugerí.

- SIIIII! – Joder! Que alegre es este tío! O.Ou

- Bueno, entramos? – Propuso Kurama.

Dentro, como decirlo, había una gran confusión. Unos estaban por haber quedado con nosotros, es decir, los youkai de antes, otros por hacer una visita, y otros por el cumpleaños de Kuwabara. Sí, de Kuwabara. Hoy era su cumpleaños y al parecer nadie se acordaba. Yusuke, Keiko y Hiei eran los de la visita. Las únicas que se acordaban del cumpleaños eran Yukina y esa abuela, ni siquiera se acordaba el baka de Kuramita.

Pobre Kuwabara, ya se habrá dado cuenta de que no se acuerdan? Me da pena… ya se que no le conozco de mucho, pero voy a ir a decirle algo.

Me acerqué a él, pero… que le digo? Ni siquiera tengo un regalo… Sería un poco raro que en el cumpleaños de uno, se le acercaran, le felicitaran, y no le dieran ningún regalo. Uf! Que palo. Un momento, ya se!

- Kuwabara… - Le dije tímidamente.

- Eh?

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! non – Exclamé dándole una chocolatina (N/A: Ya se, mal regalo, pero la tía no tenía nada más encima ó.ò…).

- Ah gracias! Como sabías que eran mis favoritas? non – Vaya! Parece que al final he quedado mejor de lo que pensaba.

Me giré, y vi que todos estaban con cara de 'hostia se me había pasado'. Bueno, mejor hago algo, no vaya a ser que le de por preguntar a los demás.

- Kuwabara esto te lo regalamos entre todos. En realidad, eran más cosas, pero… lo perdimos, perdona.

- Seguro que fue el enano, que se lo comió todo! En como le pille… - Saltó él. Bueno, no era la reacción que me esperaba n.nU

Me aparté de Kuwabara, dejando que siguiera maldiciendo a Hiei. Al parecer, estos dos se llevaban realmente como el perro y el gato, no paraban de pelear! Uf!

Todos empezaron a hablar después de echarme miradas de agradecimiento, y como yo no hacía mucho que me había acoplado al grupo, pues… me quedé un poco… marginada. Ahí estaba yo, en un lado de la sala, sola, mirando al vacío… Uy, que diver! ¬¬

Parece que se notaba, porque Kurama me miró y sonrió.

- Sally ven! – Me llamó.

- Hola! - Saludé. Kurama estaba hablando con esos seis youkais, y parecían animados con la conversación – De que hablabais?

- Estábamos comentando anécdotas que pasaron cuando Kurama nos entrenó – Dijo… este… Suzuki.

- Ah, que eres su sensei? – Pregunté a mi ojiverde amigo.

- Si, es que pasaron cosas y tuve que buscar a gente que me ayudara, pero como dicha gente debía ser fuerte, pues nos pusimos la maestra Genkai y yo a entrenarles n.n – Me explicó él.

- Por cierto, quien es esa Genkai? No ha llegado todavía o que? – Pregunté curiosa. Lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo. Tanto hablar de ella…

- Es aquella – Dijo Kurama señalándome a la abuela que estaba al lado de Yukina. Ah, con que era ella!

- Aquella?

- Sip n.n – Dijo Jin muy 'happy' o.oU

- Ey! Tú no eres el de antes? – Le pregunté, pero yo ya sabía que si.

- Si, el del abrazo! non – Me contestó.

- Heemmmm si, ese – Vaya, no le da corte? Porque a mí si – Perdona, es que como los dos sois pelirrojos y estabas cerca de Kurama, pues… te confundí, jejeje n.nU

- No pasa nada! Me alegra que me haya abrazado una chica tan guapa como tú! n.n – Dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Uuuuuyyyyyy! Que peligro! Pero no lo ha dicho con mala intención, por esta vez pasa. Me cae bien este tío, sabe reconocer lo que tiene delante, juasjuas.

Ahora que me fijo, el chico tiene un aspecto adorable. Tiene una orejitas muy monas, y ese cuernecito le hace ver más gracioso aun.

- SALLY!

- Eh? Que? – Caí de mi mundo con ese grito.

- Te estábamos hablando sabes? – Me reprochó Kurama molesto.

- Lo siento XP Que decíais?

- Te decíamos cuales son nuestros poderes - Dijo Toya. EYYY! Me he acordado de su nombre! non

- Ah, y cuales son? – Eso me interesaba.

- Chu usa disparos de energía, y aumenta su poder con el alcohol. Rinku usa sus yoyos como arma, y creeme, es bueno. Shishiwakamaru es un gran espadachín, mejor no le busques las cosquillas. Suzuki, no usa ningún arma, solo sus puños, y tiene la habilidad de aumentar sus músculos a la hora de pelear. Jin – Aquí inconscientemente me interesé más – como buen maestro del viento que es, tiene ese elemento a su favor. Y yo, puedo manipular el hielo a mi antojo.

- Vaya… y sois fuertes? OoO

- SI! non – Contestaron a coro. Por que últimamente le da a todo el mundo por hacer eso?

- Oye! – Gritó alguien desde lejos.

Me giré para ver quien era y a quien llamaba. Era esa abuela, Genkai. Al parecer, tenía la vista fija en alguien, así me voltee para saber a quien se dirigía. Los demás se habían puesto a hablar como si nada. Entonces me llamaba a mí? Volteé a verla, pero ya no estaba, a donde se había ido?

- Oye! – Repitió, pero esta vez lo oí más cerca. Miré hacía abajo y…

- Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! – Joder, la tenía abajo, delante de mí. Como se podía mover tan rápido? Si era una ancianita, bueno, no creo que esta sea muy normal que digamos.

- Oye niña… ò.ó – Dijo con un tic en el ojo, a lo mejor la he hecho enfadar.

- Qu-que quiere? o.oU

- No eres normal – No, en serio? ¬¬

- A que se refiere?

- Tienes sensibilidad espiritual, cierto?

- Heeemmmm si. Como lo sabe?

- JA! No por nada soy maestra en ondas espirituales – Me respondió con orgullo.

- Ya veo o.o…

- Te diré algo: tienes un poder latente en tu interior.

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí este capítulo. La chica tiene mala memoria, pero como es que del único nombre que se acuerda es del de Jin? Sospechoso… (Kitty kitsune-chan con sonrisa macabra frotándose las manos).

Que les pasará a partir de ahora? Que es eso de poderes ocultos? Se referirá a la fabada que comió Sally? Si queréis saber las respuestas, continuad leyendo el próximo capitulo. Reviews onegai n.n

**Nino-san: **Juajajajajajajaja! Este ko es el mejor! Si es capaz de derribar a una persona lanzándole bolas de nieve! XD Bueno, te habrás dado cuenta de que Jin ya aparece en este capítulo, no es una entrada triunfal pero… ya veré que más hago… con estos dos JEJEJE… (risita macabra). Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que me sigas leyendo, que todavía quedan… cosas!

En fin, otro dia hablamos por MSN, ok? XAO!

**Eamane:** Bueno, aunque no me aparezca el review en la página, ya ves que te estoy contestando. Te gusta por ahora el fic? Me alegro n.n Por cierto, no te vayas de la lengua con el fic, que no se si lo que me has preguntado lo pondré… ¬¬#

Bueno, ya me pasarás los videos (leches, tantos te bajas? O.o), y a ver cuando me das ese dibujo de la Sally gótica que te pedí… que llevo mucho esperando… ¬¬

XAO!

**Youko Saiyo:** Jejeje, me alegro de que te gustara mi fic n/n No sabia si seria de tu gusto… por eso te lo envié, para saber si te gustaba… Gracias por el review! XD

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ok? non

XAO!

_Tania (kitty kitsune-chan)_


	5. Chapter 5

(by: Kitty kitsune-chan)

Tipo: Romance-Humor

Aviso: Puede que más de un personaje tenga la personalidad cambiada.

**Capítulo 5**

Sally Pov

'What?' A ver, que ha dicho? No se que de un poder. Yo? Esta loca. Yo que voy a tener poderes!

- Ya me lo imaginaba yo… - Intervino Kurama. Otro que está igual? o.ó

- A que se refiere con que tengo poderes? Que yo sepa, solo poseo sensibilidad espiritual.

- Ya lo descubrirás, ya lo descubrirás… - Dijo haciéndose la interesante mientras se iba, acompañada por Kurama.

- Que abuela tan rara… o.oU

- Sip n.n – Dijo de repente Jin asustándome.

- Y tú de donde sales? No estabas hablando con tus amigos? O.oU

- Sí, pero Chu se ha ido a beber, y como siempre pilla una cogorza que no veas, le ha tenido que acompañar Rinku, para que no se pase – Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y los otros?

- Toya y Suzuki están comiendo, y no les gusta que les molesten. En cuanto a Shishiwakamaru… - Su voz sonó un poco incomoda, y se giró a ver a su compañero.

- Que pasa con ese?

Miré a donde se fijaba Jin, y vi que Shishiwakamaru estaba apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados, con expresión entre aburrida y molesta. Por qué no se acercaba a hablar con alguien? Que raro es ese tío…

- Qué le pasa? – Le pregunté al pelirrojo sin apartar la vista de ese youkai.

- Verás, es que él nunca ha sido muy hablador, sabes? Y pues… no tenía ganas de ser yo el único que hablara.

- Ah… o.o

- Oye, y tú como es que estás sola?

- Pues que me acaban de dejar así. Estaba hablando hace un momento con la Genkai esa, y luego se ha ido con Kurama dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

- No es normal que hagan eso.

- Cierto…

- Que tramarán?

- No se…

- Baka ¬¬… – Dijo Hiei viniendo hacia nosotros. Que querrá ese 'baka'? ò.ó

- Y a ti que te pasa? – Pregunté un poco molesta (N/A: Aclaración: le tiene manía a Hiei desde le que le conoció).

- Eres demasiado inocente ¬¬

- Repito: Que te pasa? Es que acaso vas estreñido? (N/A: Perdonadme fans de Hiei, a mi también me gusta el chico, pero es que no me he podido resistir n.nU)

En ese momento se escuchó una carcajada general. Todos nos estaban mirando, y riéndose con ganas, que les pasaba? Y por que nos estaban mirando? No lo he dicho tan alto como para que todos lo oigan.

- JAJAJAJAJA! Al final va y resulta que es una chica la que por fin te ha puesto en tu lugar! JAJAJAJAJA! – Gritó Kuwabara.

- Y tú que tienes que decir cara aplastada? ò.ó – Contesté, no me gustan esos comentarios machistas.

- Que decías? – Le dijo el estreñido al cara chafada.

- Me largo… - Estaba un poco aburrida, así que para que no me fueran diciendo estupideces me fui al jardín.

Fuera, hacía un día perfecto, el sol brillaba a pesar de estar casi en invierno, y es que este año ha sido muy caluroso. Hace la temperatura ideal, y si a eso le sumamos el hermoso jardín… se podría decir que se está como en el paraíso.

Realmente era un jardín muy bello, no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero… ay las notas… por que me he tenido que acordar de eso ahora? Que depresión v.v…

Me senté en un árbol para pensar, pero me quedé absorta mirando el jardín (otra vez).

- Quien lo habrá cuidado tan bien? – Se me escapó de la boca.

- Kurama n-n

Me giré para ver quien era, y… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JIN TIENE LA CABEZA AL REVÉS!

- Que te pasa? – Preguntó sorprendido por mi reacción.

- Por que me das esos sustos? Quieres que me de un infarto o que? XO - Dije levantándome tras el sobresalto.

- Perdona, no era mi intención.

- Bueno, bájate del árbol. No me gusta hablar con la gente mientras están colgados.

- No estoy subido al árbol n.n

- Como que no?

- Fíjate bien n.n

En que quería que me fijara? A ver, está cabeza abajo, con las piernas cruzadas… y?... Un momento? No tenía las piernas en el árbol!

-------------------------------------------------

- Puedes volar? O.O

- Sip n.n – Respondió poniendo los pies en el suelo.

- Es un truco ¬¬ (N/A: Ya lo se, es muy desconfiada u.uU)

- No, no lo es o.o

- Que si ¬¬

- Que no o.o

- Que si ¬¬

- Que no o.o

- Que si ¬¬

- Que no o.o

- Si ¬¬#

- No o.o

- Si ¬¬#

- No o.o

- Arg! Lo averiguaré yo misma! ò.ó

Dicho esto, se acercó a Jin, y se agachó para palparle las piernas. Tan concentrada estaba en esta tarea que no se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo tenía la cara más roja que su pelo.

- O-oye, q-que haces? O/Ou

- Buscar los imanes – Dijo mientras seguía examinándole – Seguro que uno está en el suelo, pero estoy buscando el otro.

- Ah! Te ayudo? non

- Eh? - Iba a levantar la mirada cuando el chico se agachó – Que estás haciendo?

- Buscar imanes – Respondió mientras buscaba entre la hierba.

- Una preguntita, vale? Hemmm… sabes lo que es un imán? n-nU

- No – Y siguió buscando.

- Ah! Genial… ¬¬

- Eh! parejita! – Se oyó.

Los dos se giraron para ver quien hablaba. Se trataba de Yusuke, que como de costumbre en estas situaciones, llevaba una sonrisita en la cara.

- Como nos has llamado? o.Ô – Preguntó Sally.

- Venga, dejad de hacer manitas y venid a comer n.n – Les dijo antes de darse la vuelta para entrar otra vez en el templo.

- Manitas? – Jin estaba tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir su amigo – Oye Sally, a que se refería con "hacer manitas"?

- Mejor que no lo sepas… v/v - Respondió sonrojada – Voy a matar a Yusuke ¬/¬#

- Ey, te pasa algo? – Volvió a preguntar Jin.

- Hemmm… no, por que lo dices? ¬/¬

- Porque estás muy roja, y no hace mucho calor, no tendrás fiebre?

- No ¬/¬ - Dijo secamente, antes de dirigirse al templo a paso ligero.

DENTRO DEL TEMPLO…

Sally Pov

Vale, cuando han cambiado la decoración! Es que tenían pensado hacerlo en cuanto yo me fuera? En fin, por lo menos ha quedado bien… aunque lo han hecho muy rápido… pero si tenemos en cuenta que son demonios… si, es posible. Aun así, se nota cierto "toque femenino"… (N/A: lo voy a describir brevemente)

Había una cosa parecida a guirnaldas de Navidad colgadas por el techo, que daban un ambiente muy festivo. Ahí es donde se nota el toque femenino. Seguro que ellas les han ayudado a ponerlas, porque si lo hubieran hecho ellos, habría quedado mal. Los chicos las hubieran puesto por cualquier sitio con tal de acabar pronto ¬¬ Menos mal que ellas han intervenido.

Me giré a seguir mirando la decoración cuando vi… globos. Globos? O.o No somos ya mayorcitos para ir poniendo globos? Quien puede ser tan infantil como para ponerlos?

- Que bonitoooo… non

- Verdad que si mi querida Yukina? ¬ – Vale, Kuwabara los había puesto por petición de Yukina. Baka! ¬¬U

- Yukina, puedes venir a ayudarme un momento por favor? – La llamó Keiko desde la cocina.

Ey! Un momento! Ellas también están cocinando! Eso no es justo! Lo están haciendo todo (o casi) ellas! Que no pueden ir ellos a ayudar? ò.ó

Giré mi vista hacía ellos… mejor que no lo hagan! v.vU Nos envenenaríamos! nnU Mejor voy yo a ayudarlas…

Fui hacia la cocina, y lo primero que hice fue apartarme, la abuela salió de repente o.oU Jejeje, seguramente había dado instrucciones, porque Keiko y Yukina estaban de un lado a otro muy atareadas, cogiendo y dejando utensilios de cocina para preparar la comida. En fin, voy a ver si puedo hacer algo.

Me acerque a Keiko para preguntarle, pero en cuanto me vio, se acercó a mi y me pidió ayuda.

- Sally, que bien que estés aquí! Nos ayudas? Es que todavía no hemos puesto la mesa y aún no hemos acabado con esto…

- Si, claro. Que hago?

- Coge cubiertos de ese cajón y ponlos en la mesa, y pídeles a los chicos que te ayuden, que no están haciendo nada!

- Ok!

- Gracias Sally! – Dijo Yukina pasando rápidamente con una olla en las manos.

Cogí los cubiertos del cajón que me había dicho, y salí al salón donde "estaban" los chicos. Y digo "estaban" porque habían desaparecido. Que pasa? Que huelen que les van a pedir que trabajen y se esfuman? ¬¬# Pero espera! Ahí está el estreñido. Le diré a él, aunque no creo que vaya a aceptar, pero a mi nadie se me resiste. JUASJUASJUAS!

Me acerqué a él, y al levantar la cabeza, me miró con cara de 'esfumate o te mato'. Pues no le voy a dejar! Ò.ó Me tragué mi orgullo y se lo pregunté.

- Oye Hiei… me ayudas a poner los cubiertos? – Dije con una sonrisa forzada.

- Y por que tendría que hacerlo? ¬¬

- Así lo haremos más pronto n.nU – Vale, ya me había salido el tic de la ceja ¬¬

- Nh – y giró la cabeza hacía otro lado.

- Venga… - Lo voy a conseguir sea como sea, como me llamo Sally que lo hago.

- Nh

- Hiei-chan ayuda a Sally – Dijo Yukina pasando por la puerta con una olla en las manos.

- Hn ¬¬U – Se acercó a mi y me cogió parte de los cubiertos.

Juntos pusimos la mesa… bueno, la mayor parte la puse yo, porque el muy "listo" cogió poquitos cubiertos ¬¬# Bueno, da igual. Esto ya está.

- A comer! – Anunció Keiko.

Me giré y vi que venían Keiko y Yukina con varios platos en las manos… y Kuwabara o.oU Ah! Pero este estaba ayudando? Entonces seguro que la comida está llena de babas… ¬¬U En ese momento, aparecieron todos… vale, lo sabía, se estaban escondiendo para no trabajar ¬¬U

- Kazuma-kun no hace falta que nos ayudes, hoy es tu cumpleaños, y no deberías trabajar – Dijo Yukina.

- No pasa nada mi linda Yukina, yo haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte ¬

- Por que no haces lo mismo Yusuke? – Le preguntó Keiko.

- No digas tonterías y pon la comida – Le respondió este.

- Serás…! – Keiko fue hacía Yusuke para darle un golpe, pero no recordaba que llevaba la comida en las manos, de modo que casi se le fue de las manos.

Fui rápido hacía allí, y como si fuera a cámara lenta, cogí el plato antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Uf! Menos mal que estaba allí, sino… Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, seguro que no se imaginaban que llegaría a tiempo… n.nU jeje, ni yo… Pero… uy! Noto que alguien me está mirando fijamente. Ya se que soy guapa (N/A: pose Loreal) pero… Vale! Es esa abuela ¬¬U Por que me mira tanto? XO Y por que sonríe de esa forma que me da escalofríos? ó.ò

- Bien hecho Sally! – Me felicitó Yusuke.

- Heemmm… si, pero me los coges? Queman… T-T

Yusuke cogió los platos y los puso en la mesa, al igual que Keiko, Yukina y Kuwabara, y así, nos fuimos a sentar para comer.

Kuwabara, por ser el protagonista del día, se puso a un extremo de la mesa, y estaba haciéndole burla a Yusuke, que se había puesto al otro extremo. De pronto paró y le dijo a "su" Yukina que se sentara con él.

Kurama se sentó, y vi que había un asiento libre a su lado, así que me sentaré allí n.n Fui directa a ese asiento, pero se me cruzó el enano estreñido mirándome de forma asesina.

- Grrr… - Lo que me faltaba, ahora se pone a gruñirme, puede que tenga la rabia. Humm… mejor me voy a sentar a otro sitio… n.nU

Miré hacia otros lados de la mesa, pero casi todos estaban ya ocupados. Jooo… me tendré que sentar al lado de la abuela…

Fui hacía ese lugar, y me senté resignada, aún podía notar el escalofrío que me había dado. Jin se sentó a mi izquierda.

-----------------------------------------------

(N/A: Os voy a aclarar como están sentados:

Yukina Hiei Kurama Toya Chu Keiko

Kuwabara ---------------------------------------------------------- Yusuke

Rinku Shishiwakamaru Suzuki Jin Sally Genkai

Continuemos n.n)

Habían empezado a comer, Sally se puso fideos en su plato, antes de que se acabaran, puesto que Chu y Yusuke estaban peleando por lo poco que quedaba en el plato n.nU

Todos estaban comiendo mientras hablaban, bueno, si se le puede decir hablar a las tonterías que le soltaba Kuwabara a Yukina… y ella ni se enteraba e lo que le decía, se limitaba a sonreír poniendo una cara de 'no se de lo que me esta hablando'. Pero eso se terminó pronto, porque Rinku se burló de él (como siempre) y Kuwabaka empezó a discutir con el niño.

Pero terminó pronto, volvió de nuevo su atención a su koorime, y le cogió de la mano. Esto alertó a Hiei, que le iba a decir algo, pero Kurama le dijo algo al oído y se tranquilizó, aunque se sonrojó mucho, se le notaba aunque bajara la mirada.

- _Uy! Que le pasa? Por que se ha puesto rojo? Esta enfermo?_ O.o – Pensaba Sally sin enterarse de nada.

Mientras tanto, Shishiwakamaru ponía cara de 'por que me tengo que sentar aquí?' puesto que estaba sentado junto el "crío" y el "creído".

En la otra parte de la mesa, Yusuke estaba discutiendo (N/A: Para variar ¬¬) con Keiko, seguido por la mirada de Chu, que no se perdía nada mientras bebía del licor que se había traído.

- _Uy! Otro que está rojo! Pero este está borracho…_ O.o – Seguía pensando Sally.

La peliverde miró hacía la derecha, y vio que Genkai estaba aguantándose las ganas de chillarles algo para que se callaran.

Pero algo le llamó la atención… cerca de ella, había un ruido raro. Miró esta vez a la izquierda, y vio a Jin comiendo sin nada de educación… ¬¬U

- _Vaya, jamás lo habría pensado n.nU Sin embargo mira a Toya, ahí sentado comiendo sin hacer ruido y sin molestar a nadie. No podría comer como él? Jeje se está manchando todo… Quizá le tenga que poner un babero! n/n_

En esto pensaba Sally cuando unos fideos se estrellaron contra su cara, haciendo que bajara de las nubes… Se quitó tranquilamente los fideos, y a pesar de que todos se pensaban que se iba a enfadar, ella estaba tranquila.

- Una preguntita… SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN HA SIDO EL QUE ME HA TIRADO LOS FIDEOS A LA CARA! Ò.Ó – Gritó levantándose de la silla (N/A: Bueno… quizás no estuviera tan tranquila… n.nU)

- Heeemmm… perdona Sally. No era a ti a quien quería dar, era a Yusuke, que se estaba metiendo conmigo – Explicó Kuwabara.

Miró a Yusuke, y vio que se estaba partiendo de risa ¬¬#

- Pues que mala puntería tienes no! – Volvió a gritar Sally.

- No es culpa mía, Yusuke ha levantado la bandeja para taparse y algunos fideos te han salpicado a ti ó.ò

- Pues ahora verás… - Dijo la peliverde cogiendo un puñado de fideos.

- No acertarás ¬¬ - Se buró Hiei.

PLAF!

Todos: O.OUuuu

- Esto… Sally, no le ibas a dar a Kuwabara? ooU – Preguntó Kurama visiblemente nervioso.

- He cambiado de opinión… vov – respondió mientras se limpiaba las manos.

- Grrrr…

- Que te pasa Hiei-chan? n-n – Preguntó Yukina sin enterarse de nada.

En ese momento, Hiei cogió varios platos y los tiró a discreción. Así es como empezaron todos a tirarse comida. Conclusión: nunca le tires comida a la cara a alguien que va estreñido. Aquello era un caos, esa guerra de comida no la podía parar ni Genkai, la cual también recibió su parte…

------------------------------------------------

- Donde está el baño? – Preguntó Sally.

- Allí, en el ala oeste, por ese pasillo al fondo a la derecha – Explicó Genkai.

- Gracias!

Después de la batalla de comida, todos estaban muy sucios, así que tenían que lavarse, pero como nadie se aclaraba con el turno para ir al baño, lo hicieron a suertes. A la primera que le tocó fue a Sally (N/A: Que suerte ¬¬U)

- Joooo… y por que tiene que ser ella la primera? Aquí soy yo el que cumple años, tendría que ir yo primero… ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! – Se quejó Kuwabara.

- Pero le ha tocado justamente Kazuma-kun – Dijo Yukina.

- Un momento!… por que hay solo un baño?

- Es que el otro día vino Yusuke a entrenar con la maestra y estaban tan entusiasmado que el Reigun que disparó destrozó la mayoría de los baños… - Explicó Yukina.

- Se metieron incluso dentro del templo? No me quiero ni imaginar lo que le debe haber hecho la maestra a Yusuke… ¬¬U

---------------------------------------------------

EN EL BAÑO…

- Que calentita está el agua…! non Que bien que Yukina me haya preparado el baño, es muy amable n.n

Sally se estaba dando un baño sin darse cuenta que había alguien espiando desde fuera.

- Ya estamos otra vez con los escalofríos ¬¬ que me pasa hoy? – Decía sin darse cuenta que era observada.

----------------------------------------------

- Por cierto, donde está Shishiwakamaru? – Preguntó de repente Jin.

- No lo se, estaba aquí hace un momento – Respondió Chu.

- Voy a buscarle, os venís?

- Paso! Ese se va siempre que quiere, y ya estoy harto de tener que ir a buscarle siempre ¬¬ - Dijo Suzuki.

- Bueno. Pues yo voy – y se fue solo a buscarle.

-----------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Sally había salido del baño y buscaba con la mirada la toalla que había dejado antes.

- Donde estará? Toallitaaaa… - Se puso a llamar a la toalla ¬¬U

------------------------------------------------

En los pasillos del templo, estaba el pelirrojo buscando a su compañero de lucha por todas partes, sin éxito alguno…

- Donde se habrá metido? – Se preguntaba poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza – ya he mirado por casi todo el templo… bueno, eso creo, no recuerdo muy bien donde estaban todo aquí. Hace tiempo que no vengo. En fin, no creo que se haya ido… hummmm… pues bien, solo me falta buscar por el ala oeste.

Y diciendo esto, se dirigió sin saberlo hacía la zona donde estaba Sally.

-------------------------------------------------

- Anda, mira, allí está la toalla non – Dijo la peliverde dirigiéndose hacía dicha toalla, que estaba delante de la puerta.

-------------------------------------------------

- Esta no… esta tampoco… ni esta… no… tampoco… - Jin iba abriendo todas las puertas, y en ninguna se encontraba Shishiwakamaru – Donde estará? -.o – Se preguntó rascándose la cabeza – SHISHIWAKAMARUUUU!

Abrió una de las que quedaban, y vio que era una habitación muy vieja, que aparentaba que no había sido usada por nadie en mucho tiempo. Las cortinas estaban roídas, el futón estaba mohoso, había pocos muebles, pero se veía que eran antiguos… y TODO estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo.

Jin cerró la habitación y probó con otra…

------------------------------------------------

Dentro del baño, el pervertido oyó unos gritos, y se alarmó.

- Quien está ahí? – Preguntó Sally notando que la estaban mirando. Pero nadie respondió, puesto que el pervertido que estaba mirando se había ido – Habrán sido imaginaciones mías… O.o

Cogió la toalla, pero cuado se estaba tapando con ella, le entró mucho calor…

- Uf que calor… u.u creo que he estado en el agua demasiado tiempo… me estoy mareando… - – Tal vez fuera por el calor que e estaba mareando, tal vez fuera por el calor que se le estaba poniendo la vista borrosa, y tal vez fuera por el calor… que se había desmayado.

-----------------------------------------------

Al otro lado de la puerta, Jin había oído un ruido, como si alguien se hubiera caído.

- Ahí debe haber alguien – Pero en ese momento sintió calor, y sintió la humedad del ambiente – Un momento… Sally?

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí estoy de nuevo! XD jeje

Este capitulo me ha costado más hacer, porque se me borró y tuve que volverlo a hacer TToTT Pero bueno, ya está, y espero que os haya gustado. Jeje…

Que hará Jin ahora? Irá a salvarla o seguirá buscando a Shishiwakamaru? Y quien era el pervertido que estaba espiando a la peliverde?

Jejeje, ya lo descubrireis…

Bueno, ahora los reviews:

**Eamane:** Jejeje, te ha gustado? Me alegro n.n Respondiendo a tu pregunta… sí, he sacado la idea de esa película. Jeje, sabía que me ibas a preguntar por eso XD Se que he puesto muchas asignaturas en ese instituto, pero prometo que en algún capítulo pondré una lista con las materias que tienen Sally y Kurama n.nU Eso de que estilo va a ser Sally… bueno, ya veré como la pongo, porque tienes razón, todavía no lo he puesto… n.nU jeje ya la describiré también, ok? Y eso del review no fue culpa mia… ó.ò es que me llegó a mi correo, pero no a la página de Fanfiction… no se porque… Bueno, ya he respondido a tus preguntas… Dew!

**Sonya chan17:** Jeje, aunque me digas pesada por comentar el fic n.n, yo seguiré haciéndolo, jejeje… Bueno, contestando a tus preguntas… puede! Aún estoy por el principio del fic, pero no prometo nada. Puede que haya azúcar o puede que no… ahí te dejo con la intriga XD jejeje… Esta bien… para que no veas que soy mala… habrá… (ruido que no deja escuchar) … te ha quedado claro? non. Pues bien, nos vemos! Adiós!

Hasta el próximo capitulo. Xao!

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan)_


	6. Chapter 6

(by: Kitty kitsune-chan)

Tipo: Romance-Humor

Aviso: Puede que más de un personaje tenga la personalidad cambiada.

_N/A: Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis neechans: Nino-san, Sonya-chan17 y Eamane. Gracias por animarme cuando pensaba abandonar el fic, sois geniales XD_

**Capítulo 6**

- Sally estás ahí? - Preguntaba Jin – Contesta, Sally!!!

TOC, TOC, TOC

Llamaba a la puerta, pero era como si ella no lo escuchara, así que se preocupó. Y si le había ocurrido algo malo a su amiga? Tenía que averiguarlo…

- SALLY!!! SALLY!!! Mierda!! – El pelirrojo al ver que así no conseguía nada, decidió tirar la puerta abajo.

PUM!!

Entró al baño y vio que su amiga estaba tirada en el suelo, visiblemente desmayada, y solo llevaba una toalla que le cubría ligeramente el cuerpo (N/A: Ligeramente porque se desmayó mientras se la estaba poniendo). Ante esto, se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

Se acercó a ella, y la cogió en brazos, llevándosela fuera del baño, sin darse cuenta de…

Ya en el pasillo, se detuvo a pensar en el lugar al que la debería llevar, Sally tenía que descansar en un lugar fresco, pero el problema era: donde hay un lugar fresco pero no frío? (N/A: Recordad que están casi en invierno)

_- Bien, a donde la llevo? Al salón? No, ahí están los demás, y la estarían mirando libidinosamente mientras las chicas la cuidan ¬¬# Huummmm… Ya se!!! n.n_

Recordó la habitación polvorienta que vio antes de entrar al baño, y decidió llevarla allí, no era muy acogedora, pero serviría por lo menos hasta que despertara. El ambiente en esa habitación era templado, ni mucho frío un mucho calor, era perfecto para que descansara Sally.

Cogió un futón que había por ahí tirado, y la tumbó, fue en ese momento que…

_- Cuando se le ha caído la toalla? O///o _– Pensó Jin.

Nervioso, la tapó con las sabanas, y se sentó a su lado mirando a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera a ella. Así pasó el tiempo, y el maestro del viento se aburría muchísimo, que podía hacer para pasar el rato?

Miró en todas las direcciones, buscando algo entretenido, pero no había nada. Girando la vista, se topó con Sally, y se la quedó mirando. Las sabanas eran finas, de modo que delineaban perfectamente la figura de la peliverde, y él, no podía dejar de mirar. Pensó detenidamente en lo que estaba haciendo, y se regañó a si mismo, no debía ser así, es más, él no era así. Sacudió la cabeza, y volvió otra vez la vista hacía otro lugar.

Así pasaron quince minutos, hasta que Sally dio muestras de que iba a despertar.

- Mnmn… - Sally se movía dentro del futón, como si quisiera estuviera escapando de algo, pero de que?

- Ya estás despierta Sally? n.n – Preguntó amablemente Jin.

- Eh? Que? Jin? Donde estoy? -.- – Se sentó y miró al pelirrojo.

- Te estabas dando un baño, pero no has soportado el calor y te has desmayado u///u – Dijo Jin mirando hacía abajo, puesto que no quería ver los pechos de Sally (N/A: Que no? ¬¬) que se le habían destapado cuando se sentó.

- Que te pasa? o.o

- Esto… v///v

- Que? O.o

Miró hacia abajo y descubrió el porque él estaba tan cohibido: estaba completamente denuda.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – Gritó tapándose con las sábanas - Que ha pasado???!!! XO

- Ya te lo he dicho, no has soportado el calor y te has desmayado ó///ò

- Y tu que has hecho?! ¬///¬ – Preguntó sospechando.

- Nada, solo estar a tu lado cuidándote. n///n

- ¬¬#

- Esto…

- Te vas a enterar!!!

Sally le iba a dar una bofetada cuando él se levantó, de modo que ella se estrelló en el suelo.

- Tengo que seguir buscando a Shishiwakamaru – Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

- Maldito ¬¬# - Murmuró la peliverde tirada aún en el suelo y enrollada como sushi con las sábanas.

----------------------------------------------------

Unos minutos después, Sally salía de la habitación cubierta por la sábana. Se dirigía al baño para vestirse, puesto que allí tenía la ropa.

- Ya que me sacaba, podría haberse llevado también mi ropa ¬¬

Abrió la puerta, y la buscó con la mirada. No le costó encontrarla, puesto que estaba cerca de la ventana, así que empezó a vestirse sin darse cuenta de que el pervertido había vuelto.

----------------------------------------------------

FUERA…

El pervertido, que había estado en un árbol desde que oyó los gritos de Jin, había vuelto a espiar cuando vio que Sally volvía a entrar. Era increíble, un demonio como él que esté haciendo eso…

De repente…

- Que haces Shishi? ¬¬ – Preguntó alguien detrás de él.

Al verse descubierto, Shishiwakamaru se puso nervioso, y trató de huir, pero fue detenido en el acto.

- No te vas a escapar ahora… Con que a esto te referías al decir que ibas a contemplar el paisaje, eh? ¬¬

- ¬¬U

- Pues vamos a ver… n///n

- No te atrevas a decir nada Suzuki ¬¬U

- No lo diré con una condición n.n

- Esta bien… ¬¬U

----------------------------------------------

Cuando Sally ya estaba vestida, se dirigió al salón, roja como un tomate, recordando que el pelirrojo la había visto completamente desnuda.

Pensando esto estaba cuando se chocó con Kurama.

- Ey! Sally, ten más cuidado – se quejó él – Por cierto, has tardado mucho, que hacías? O.o

- Nada ¬//¬

- O.o??

- No preguntes!! XO

- ¬¬U

En ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Jin, y este le sonrió. Pero que se creía??!! Se estaba burlando de ella? Dispuesta a no dejar pasar lo ocurrido, se dirigió a él a cantarle las cuarenta.

- Oye tú!! Ò.ó

- Que pasa? ó.ò

- Quien te crees que eres? XO

- Un youkai de viento n.n – Contestó con inocencia.

- NO ME REFERIA A ESO!!! XO

- O.oUuu??

- Ven! – Cogió del brazo al pelirrojo y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado – Me puedes explicar que hacía yo así cuando me desperté?? ¬//¬

- Ya te lo dije, te habías desmayado y yo te saqué del baño -.-

- Sabes que? No te creo!! Seguro que me hiciste algo XO

- QUEEE??!!! O.O Por que dices eso??!! Ó.ò

- No soy tonta ù.ú, noté que había alguien espiándome!!!

- Y por que piensas que fui yo? O.o

- Tu eres el único que estaba cerca ¬//¬

- Y por eso tengo que ser yo? TT-TT

- Si, por eliminación ¬¬#

- Pero…

- Es verdad lo que dice Jin – Dijo alguien.

Rinku se acercaba a ellos al oír de lo que estaban hablando.

- Él no tiene la culpa Sally, no ves lo inocente que es?… No sería capaz de hacer una cosa así, tan baja.

- Entonces dime que hacía allí ¬¬#

- Estaba buscando a Shishiwakamaru. Había desaparecido (y sigue sin aparecer ¬¬) y él fue a buscarle – Explicó el niño de los yoyos.

- Eso, eso. Ya te lo dije, no te acuerdas?? ó.ò

- Si que me lo dijiste pero… ¬¬U

- Pues ya está!! Daos un beso para hacer las paces n.n

- Que? O///o

- Vale n.n – Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla (N/A: Quiero ser Sally!! XD)

- Bien, ya esta todo solucionado n.n

- Gracias Rinku!! non

- De nada Jin XD

- _Tal vez no sea un pervertido como yo creía o///o _– Pensó la peliverde.

De repente, entraron Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru al templo. El primero con una sonrisa de triunfo, y el segundo con una cara de resignación. Que les pasaría? Al ver a Sally, Suzuki se acercó sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Que tal Sally? XD

- Bien, gracias n.n

- Que hacíais fuera?? ¬¬ - Preguntó Rinku sospechando.

- Contemplar el paisaje n//n – Respondió mirando al samurai, el cual apartó la mirada, para esconder su sonrojo.

- Sí, es muy bonito n.n – Comentó Sally sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba – Kurama sabe cuidar muy bien las plantas, verdad Rinku?

- ¬¬… – No contesto, y se fue con el maestro del hielo a contarle todo lo que sucedía.

- Que le pasa? O.o

- No se – Dijo Jin.

- Ey!! Que nos vamos!! - Kurama, también llamado el buen niño, le recordó a Sally que a xx:xx hora tenían que volver a casa.

- Cuando hemos quedado que teníamos que volver a esta hora? ¬¬U

- Nunca! Te lo digo yo. Vamos n.n – La cogió de la muñeca y se encaminó hacía las escaleras de la entrada del templo.

- Adiós Sally n.n – Se despidió Jin a lo lejos.

- Sabes? Me cae bien ese chico n.n

- Jeje, lo sabía, tenéis un carácter parecido para ciertas cosas.

- Eh? Da igual… Adiós Jin!!! – Se giró Sally para despedirse agitando la mano. Pero se dio cuenta de que él estaba justo delante de ella.

- Encantado de haberte conocido n.n – Acto seguido, le dio otro beso en la mejilla (N/A: Me parece que esto se le está haciendo costumbre XD)

- Esto… y yo O///o

Se fue volando hacía el templo de nuevo, pero de repente se acordó de una cosa y se giró.

- Por cierto Sally!! – Gritó.

- Dime!!

- Tienes el pecho muy cuco!!! n.n

- Ahora si que le mato!!! XO – Chilló la peliverde mientras era arrastrada por Kurama de vuelta a casa.

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto con este capítulo al igual que con el anterior, es que tantos exámenes y deberes no me han permitido escribir, y por eso también he hecho este capítulo tan corto.

Espero que os haya gustado n.n

**Eamane:** Chica, esta vez eres la única que me ha escrito un review TT-TT, bueno, da igual, me alegra que te guste, pero como ya has visto en este capítulo, el pervertido era TU Shishi XD jejeje. Sabía que en esto también me ibas a decir algo XD No te indignes, que esa frase es exclusiva mía, ya sabes porque XP. Lo que dices de que no ponga azúcar… no va a poder ser, porque en todo romance hay algún momento de mimitos, eso es inevitable. Lo que si que voy a intentar es que no quede muy cursi, y lo de amor gótico como tu dices… eso seria ya tema para otro fic, oye!! Que buena idea!! Gracias!! Jejeje… Y lo de la ducha… bueno, tenían que asearse después de esa pelea de comida, no? jejeje. Nos vemos y me dices que tal este capi. Dew!!

Ya sin más que añadir, me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Xao!!

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

- Kurama…

- Dime n.n

- Cuando pararás de arrastrarme? ¬¬#

Desde que salieron del templo de Genkai, Kurama había estado llevándose a la fuerza a Sally para que no golpeara a Jin, pero al parecer hacía un rato que ya había dejado de revolverse.

- Esto… perdona n.nU – Dijo el pelirrojo soltándola.

- Nh… ¬¬

- Que te han parecido mis amigos?

- Alegres, aunque creo que demasiado.

- Jeje, y te has hecho notar XD

- A que te refieres? O.o

- Tienes admiradores n.n

- O.o??

- Déjalo ¬¬U

Cada uno se fue a su casa al llegar al barrio, y quedaron para el día siguiente para comprar los regalos de Navidad. Este año tendrían que comprar más, porque los amigos de Kurama se iban a quedar en el Ningenkai para celebrar las fiestas con ellos por primera vez.

----------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente…

- LLEGO TARDE!!! KURAMA ME VA A MATAR!!! TT-TT – Exclamó Sally saltando de la cama.

La puerta se abrió, y entró su madre con una bandeja con tostadas y un vaso de leche. Previsora como era, había preparado ya el desayuno para su hija, porque sabía que se iba a dormir de lo cansada que estaba.

- Por que no te has puesto el despertador cariño? – Preguntó su madre poniendo la bandeja a un lado de la cama.

- Y que quieres que haga? Luky me ha apagado el despertador!! – Dijo la peliverde apuntando a su perrito que estaba mordisqueando el aparato como si fuera un juguete para perros – _Como lo habrá cogido si estaba en la mesita? ¬¬#_

- Vamos vístete, no hagas esperar más al pobre Shuichi n.n

Sally, medio atragantándose con las tostadas, se vistió como pudo y bajó las escaleras para irse.

- Me voy!!

- Acuérdate que no estaremos cuando vuelvas, que estaremos en casa de los abuelos!! – Gritó su madre.

- Vale!!! – Le contestó saliendo a toda prisa.

Corrió hacia la casa de su amigo, y cuando llegó, él la estaba esperando como siempre en la puerta de su casa.

- Me parece que el deseo que voy a pedir este año es que llegues pronto a los sitios n.n

- Muy gracioso ¬¬# Es que Luky me ha apagado el despertador no se como. u.uU

- No le eches las culpas al perro, que es una excusa muy típica, además que es una cosita adorable XD

- Lo es, pero tú no sabes en los problemas en los que me mete ¬¬U

- Como sea, vámonos n.n

------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en otra parte no muy lejos de allí, había un pelirrojo caminando por la calle mirando un trozo de papel que llevaba en la mano.

- A ver… he torcido a la derecha, y ahora me tendría que encontrar con una calle muy larga – Miró hacia delante, y vio un sucio callejón – Vale, repasemos a ver en que me he equivocado… – Volvió a mirar el trozo de papel, sin enterarse de donde estaba – Donde debe estar la casa de Yusuke? O.ó

Fue caminando por las calles hasta que…

-------------------------------------------------

- Bueno Kurama, por fin hemos acabado n.n

- Sí, creo que me he gastado todo lo que llevaba encima – Dijo mirando su cartera vacía.

- Sí, yo también, menos mal que tengo el dinero que me han dejado mis padres en casa, que si no me lo hubiera gastado también, y ya no tendría para comprar comida estos días n.nU

- Jeje n.n

- Uf! Con las ganas que tenía yo de ir a ver a los abuelos u.u – Se apenó Sally.

- Pero supongo que allí no te concentrarías, es mejor que te quedes este año y así yo te ayude a estudiar n.n

- Eres demasiado responsable sabes? ¬¬U Relájate un poco, no me lo estés recordando todo el tiempo ¬3¬

- Déjate de tonterías y vámonos a casa a comer, me suenan las tripas.

Era mediodía, y Sally y Kurama volvían a casa con las manos llenas de bolsas. Habían recorrido todo el centro comercial comprando regalos, y ya volvían con los pies doloridos. Kurama entró en su casa, y Sally, al llegar a la suya, vio que le no quedaba arroz, de modo que volvió a salir. Pero cuando volvía, empezó a notar algo extraño, y se apresuró en llegar a casa.

Abrió la puerta muy despacio, notaba algo raro en el ambiente.

- Y si me ha entrado un ladrón? ó.ò – Pensó temerosa de que pudiera ser aquella posibilidad.

Avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, pero en ese momento notó una especie de corriente de aire pasar por detrás de ella. Miró hacia atrás y no vio nada de nada.

- Esto se está haciendo cada vez más raro… o.óU

Examinó toda la planta baja, y no encontró a nadie así que decidió ir al piso superior, si había alguien, tenía que estar allí. Subió poco a poco las escaleras, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, estaba con el corazón en la garganta.

- Como puede ser que justamente el día que me quedo sola en casa me entre un ladrón? TT-TT – Se quejaba una y otra vez Sally.

Al llegar arriba, fue directamente a la habitación de sus padres, y puso la oreja en la puerta para comprobar si estaba dentro o no. Al no oír nada, abrió la puerta y entró a coger un palo de golf que tenía su padre de cuando iba a jugar con sus jefes.

Ya armada y con un poco más de valor, se encaminó hacía las otras habitaciones. Revisó la habitación de los invitados: no había nadie, revisó el cuarto de baño: tampoco había nadie. Esto empezó a confundirla, porque entendería que entraran en el salón a robar el televisor, al cuarto de sus padres a robar el dinero que tenían o a la habitación de los invitados, donde había unas figuritas muy valiosas, pero que no hubiera nadie…

Fue entonces cuando oyó un extraño ruido que venía de su habitación.

- N-no puede ser!! Pero si yo no tengo nada de valor!! O.OU

Abrió la puerta y…

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… PARA!!! XD

La peliverde se quedó a cuadros. Ante ella había una escena que no se hubiera imaginado ver en ese momento. Luky estaba lamiendo por todas partes a un indefenso maestro del viento que se moría de risa tirado en el suelo.

- … -.-U …

- Eh? Ah hola Sally JAJAJAJAJAJAJA PARA!

- Se pude saber que haces en mi casa Jin? o.ó

- Es tu casa? Entonces parece que me he confundido, yo quería ir a casa de Yusuke, así que le pregunté a Toya donde era y entre él y Rinku me dibujaron un mapa. Lo que no se es porque he llegado hasta aquí, se suponía que esta era la casa de Yusuke – Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- …-.-U…Pues se han equivocado ¬¬

- De todas maneras da igual. Me puedo quedar? n.n

- Y que te hace pensar que te voy a dejar quedarte? o.ó

- Por favor… ó.ò – Suplicó Jin con ojitos de cachorro y con moquitos congelados.

- Esto… vale ¬¬U – Ante esta visión, Sally no tuvo más remedio que decirle que sí – De todas maneras no hay nada de malo en tener compañía uou

- Bien!!! – Jin cogió a Luky y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación con él.

- Oye, quieres parar? o.ó

- Si! non

- Uf! Te apetece comer algo? acabo de comprar arroz. Te gusta? n.n

- Que es el arroz? o.o

- Algo muy bueno, ven.

- Una cosita…

- Que pasa? O.o

- Te importaría quitarme a tu perrito de la entrepierna? n.nU

Sally se fijó en que Luky estaba olisqueándole la entrepierna al pelirrojo, que en ese momento estaba sentado. Jin intentaba apartarlo, pero este volvía.

- LUKY!!! Se puede saber que estás haciendo?!! Ò.ó – Se acercó al cachorro de cocker y se lo quitó de encima al maestro de viento.

- Gracias Sally n.nU

- De nada. Y tu pequeño! Te vas a quedar sin las golosinas para perros por unos días! ò.ó – Castigó al pobre animal que se encogía gimiendo.

- Pobrecito… mejor no le castigues ó.ò

- Pero tu de que lado estás? ¬¬

Jin cogió en brazos a Luky, y los dos se pusieron a hacerle un pucherito a Sally, a ver si así le ablandaban el corazón.

_- Quien lo habrá aprendido de quien?_ – Se preguntaba – Está bien, ahora vamos a comer u.u

- Bien!!! XD

- ¬¬U…

Así pasaron los días hasta que fue el día de Navidad. Todos quedaron en reunirse en el templo de Genkai para celebrar una pequeña fiesterita, y entregar los regalos. Acudieron todos, pero Sally notaba que faltaba alguien.

- Oye Kurama, donde está Jin? – Le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

- Eh? No lo se. No debería estar contigo? O.o

- No, me dijo que tenía que ir a comprar un regalo y todavía no ha vuelto.

- Ah! si… El otro día me pidió dinero para comprar algo. Desde entonces no se nada.

- Bueno, solo espero que no llegue tarde n.n

---------------------------------------

Caminando por el centro de la ciudad estaba el youkai de viento, con un gorro de invierno y un abrigo calentito, buscando por todas las tiendas del centro un regalo perfecto para la peliverde. Últimamente había hecho muy buenas migas con ella, y quería agradecerle el detalle de dejarle quedarse en su casa, antes de volver al Makai cuando acabaran las fiestas. La pregunta es… que podría comprarle?

- Humm… esto no me gusta! Esto es muy clásico, esto… tampoco. Que le compro? T.T

Un dependiente de la tienda en la que se encontraba ahora oyó lo que decía el pelirrojo, y se acercó a él mirándole como una presa (N/A: Admitámoslo, los dependientes solo quieren endosarte cosas caras ¬¬)

- Le puedo ayudar en algo señor? n.n

- Ah! Esto… si. Verá, quiero comprar algo a una persona que me ha prestado su atención durante estos días, y quisiera agradecerle. El caso es que no se que comprarle n.nU

- Es una dama, señor?

- Una chica? Si.

- Pues tenemos el regalo perfecto.

- Gracias!! non

-------------------------------------------------

Volviendo al templo de Genkai, la fiesta ya había terminado, y ya todos se estaban despidiendo de los demás.

- Adiós! Nosotros nos tenemos que ir. Vamos a llevarnos a Chu, ha bebido demasiado – Dijo Toya andando junto a los otros hacia un portal al Makai.

- Un momento! No esperáis a Jin? – Preguntó Sally.

- Tarda mucho, ya vendrá el. Además, aun se tiene que despedir y como no nos llevemos rápido a Chu, es capaz de vomitar aquí delante de todos. No creo que queráis ver eso n.nU – Comentó Rinku.

- Eso, vámonos, que tenemos cosas que hacer n.n – Dijo Suzuki arrastrando a Shishiwakamaru del brazo con una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

- ¬¬U… - Shishi se puso nervioso.

- Bueno… pues adiós chicos.

- Adiós!

Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el templo, solo Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama y Sally. Genkai iba ordenando a Yukina y a Kuwabara que ordenaran todo, Hiei estaba en un árbol del jardín, echándose una siesta, y Kurama y Sally… estaban esperando a que viniera Jin para despedirse.

- Cuanto tarda… No le habrá pasado nada, verdad Kurama?

- Tranquila, ya vendrá… el que se tiene que ir soy yo, he quedado con mi madre a xx:xx hora y si no me voy ya llegaré tarde n.nU

- No pasa nada, ya me despediré de él por ti.

- Gracias, adiós!

- Adiós! – Se despidió con la mano la peliverde.

Se fue a caminar un poco por el jardín, hasta un árbol, en donde se sentó a su sombra. El día ya estaba pasando, y su amigo aun no aparecía, en donde se podría haber metido? O es que acaso se había perdido estando por ahí solo? Estas con preguntas que se le venían a la cabeza, hasta que sintió una suave brisa…

- Humm… Que brisa tan agradable – Decía ella cerrando los ojos dejando que la brisa le diera en la cara.

- Gracias n.n

- De nada Jin n.n… Jin? O.o – Se giró y le vio agachado frente a ella, con una sonrisa en loas labios que hizo que… sin saber la razón, no se enfadara con él al volver a sorprenderla de repente – Donde te habías metido?

- Perdón por el retraso n.nU Estaba buscando un regalo para alguien y no sabía que hora se había hecho ó.ò – Se excusó rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

- No pasa nada… ahora ves al Makai, te esperan los demás en casa.

- Pero todavía no he dado el regalo!

- Pues ves a dárselo a esa persona, que ya es tarde. Quien es? Si quieres te acompaño – Al decir esto, Jin le puso delante una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo – Es para mí? O.o

- Si, lo he comprado para ti, por haberme dejado quedarme unos días en tu casa. Gracias n.n

- Vaya! Gracias a ti – Abre el regalo y ve que dentro hay un anillo con unas alitas de ángel – Es precioso Jin… o.o

- Te gusta? n.n

- Gracias!!! – Sally se le tiró encima dándole un abrazo, lo que causó que Jin se sonrojara hasta las orejas – Ahora te doy tu regalo n.n – Dijo cuando se apartó de él.

- Me has comprado un regalo? O.o

- Pues claro! Les he comprado a todos! Tu no ibas a ser menos non

Sally le dio un regalo a Jin, y cuando éste lo abrió, vio que dentro había un colgante que también tenía unas alitas de ángel.

- Creo que hemos ido a comprar a la misma tienda n.n – Se rió la peliverde.

- Gracias por el regalo n.n – Se acercó a ella y le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla.

- De… nada v///v – Y se fue hacia el portal. Justo cuando Jin ya estaba pasándolo, Sally le detuvo y le dio un beso también.

- Te echaré de menos Jin ó.ò

- Y yo a ti… Espero volver a verte pronto.

Y así es como se separaron y cada uno se fue mirando el regalo que le había hecho el otro, con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen. Ya se que he tardado en actualizar, no me matéis. A ver si lo puedo publicar mas a menudo, si es que el instituto me deja.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, he querido poner una despedida tierna (entre amigos) pero ya se verá que pasa… jeje

**Rockergirl-sk:** No te preocupes!! Yo estoy igual que tu XD Y es que Suzuki se trae algo entre manos con Shishi, que será? Jejeje, ya lo sabrás n.n Y lo del comentario de Jin… bueno, quise poner algo de ese tipo. No se, simplemente me dio por hacerlo, y como le había visto el pecho, pues… jeje. Nos vemos. Xao!

**Nino-san:** FIESTA, FIESTA!!!!! He actualizado!!!! Un momento, ya se sabía que iba a hacerlo, no? O.o Da igual, espero que no te hayan costado mucho esos efectos especiales XD Contestando a tus preguntas… tener el pecho "cuco" me refiero a que lo tiene muy mono, bonito, y lo de si se llevó a Sally con o sin toalla... se la llevó con toalla, pero por el camino se le calló y se dio cuenta de que no la llevaba cuando la tumbó en el futón. Tranquila, que ya no pienso en dejarlo, voy a seguir. Ya hablaremos por MSN. Xao peque!!!

**Kaori Higarashi:** Me alegra que te guste el fic n.n Gracias por los ánimos. Voy a continuarlo pronto, pero la verdad es que la parte en la que estoy… como no se muy bien como hacerla, puede que tarde un poco en actualizar el próximo capítulo. Jin es muy inocente, pero como este es mi fic, he querido hacerlo más aun para que este más adorable º¬º Me encanta XD Nos vemos en otra ocasión. Dew wappa!!

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Xao!!

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan)_


End file.
